Dragon Ball Next
by AKIRA500
Summary: A new warrior has arrived! Get ready, z-fighters, 'cause this new kid not only looks like Gokuu, but seems to be as powerful as he ever was!!
1. Default Chapter

DRAGON BALL NEXT  
  
Episode 1  
  
Six Years Later...  
  
It's been six years since Gokuu left the world on Shen Long's back. After the defeat of Ii - Shenlong, no evil has threatened the peace of the universe. However, that doesn't mean that the z - warriors' life has become boring...  
  
Capsule Corporation HQ.  
  
- YOU DID WHAT!!!  
  
It was nine o'clock in the afternoon, and they were sitting at the kitchen table. Vejiita's blood pressure was rising quickly. Bulma could tell by the swollen vein that appeared on his forehead, and the purplish red color his face was taking.  
  
- Now, now, Vejiita, don't go blowing your top for this -, she said, in her coolest tone. - You knew this day would come, sooner or later.  
  
- You...let...her...go...on...a...DATE!?! - Bulma sighed. Though it was good to see how much Vejiita cared for their daughter, Bra, it annoyed her how overly protective he was of her.  
  
- Oh, for Dende's sake, you blockhead! She's twenty already, what did you expect!  
  
- She could be 61 for all I care, woman, and she would still not go on dates! She should think only of her studies and her training, not go around flirting with worthless humans! Oh, but I'll bet this is your influence, isn't it! I'm going to go after her, kill the insolent cur she is with, and bring her home where she belongs!  
  
- YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING, MISTER!  
  
Flying three hundred yards away, Trunks could still hear the yelling going on at his house. He sighed. He thought about sleeping over at Goten's place. At least at the Sons' house there would be no shouting... except for Chi Chi's pestering Goten to go get a job. Son Gokuu's thirty - four year old offspring had decided a day from the mighty saiya - jin's departure to follow his father's footsteps and become a fighter. Trunks smiled. He'd had a good laugh at his best friend's expense when his mom grabbed a broom and chased him around the house, basically breaking everything in sight, berating him for being such a bad son and Gokuu for being such a bad influence on both their children. In any case, Goten had both his father's determination and his mother's stubborn nature, so ChiChi had finally relented. Together with Trunks he convinced Bulma to build an upgraded gravity room next to the Son house, behind Gokuu's childhood home. Maybe he'd go over tomorrow, instead.  
  
Trunks frowned. There had been another reason for Goten to become a fighter, besides admiration for Gokuu, and was also the reason for Trunks to follow his friend's example and leave Capsule Corporation, much to Bulma's dismay.  
  
A new enemy might come.  
  
He was amazed at how soon people relaxed after the many threats to the planet, and every time they thought that peace would last forever. Even Chi Chi and Bulma had this kind of mentality. Trunks and Goten knew better. No matter how powerful the enemy they defeated was, an even more powerful one would come and try either to wipe them out, or turn them into slaves. And the last one was Ii - Shenlong, a monster so strong as to bash around with ease both Vejiita and Gokuu in their ultimate forms. He still couldn't believe that Gokuu managed to defeat it.  
  
However, this only meant that a more powerful fighter would come next time, so they had to be prepared. That's why, every day for the last six years, he and Goten had trained in the gravity room twelve hours a day. The saiyan prince smiled again. The next Tenkaichi Budokai was only seven days away. Vejiita would be surprised to see how prepared his son was.  
  
Son Residence  
  
- Again.  
  
In the Sons' gravity room, Pan was breathing hard after ten hours of training with her father, Son Gohan, who wasn't even working a sweat. Piccolo's only student didn't show it, but inside he was actually very proud of the progress his daughter was making. Just like his first taskmaster, he wasn't very keen on expressing his approval during training, for he knew this would only make his student become content with her status, and ease off on her training.  
  
Pan had enormous potential, and it was helped by the fact that she had inherited her grandfather's love of fighting. Gohan would sometimes be amazed at the sight of Gokuu's eyes framed in Videl's face, for that's who Pan looked the most alike. She was a dead ringer for Videl when she was eighteen, even more since she had cut her hair short.  
  
Gohan examined his daughter further. Her body had become pretty muscular, though not boyish. She was known to be a knockout amongst boys, much to his disliking. Like today, she was dressed in a gi identical to that of Gokuu in his last days, blue shirt and yellow pants held by a white belt. Her fighting style was something of a puzzle. Though she had been taught most of her life by Gohan, and thus was pretty much a heir to Piccolo's school of fighting, she seemed to have picked up a lot of her grandfather's moves during their trips through space and in search of the evil dragons. She had become a much more competent fighter this way, and had participated in the last two Tenkaichi Budokai, not making it quite to the finals in either since having been beaten by Trunks in the first one and by Uubu in the second. This only encouraged her to train even more.  
  
Gohan stopped his daydreaming as he saw his daughter power up. The whole gravity room started rumbling as her ki reached critical levels. Gohan could tell she was exhausted, but still wanted to fight. He wasn't about to curb her warrior's spirit.  
  
Then, he felt it.  
  
The electric burst of saiya - jin blood going over the edge filled the room. Man, this power's incredible!, he thought, amazed at the huge ki he was reading in Pan. Could she finally have...? Gohan thought, and his eyes widened as his daughter, her battered frame flowing with energy, cried out.  
  
Enveloped in an explosion of golden light, Pan turned Super Saiya - jin.  
  
- Pan! You did it, honey!-, shouted Gohan, but even as he said those words, he noticed something wrong with the girl. Her face was a mask of fury, her every muscle tense. Her now - azure eyes were almost aflame, and her ki was quickly rising. Whoa, maybe I went too hard on her, Gohan thought. The shock of the sudden power - up must have sent her over the edge.  
  
Suddenly, without a warning, Pan roared and launched forward. She sent a roundhouse kick to Gohan's face, which he easily blocked. Then she dropped to the floor and tried to sweep his feet, only managing to kick the air. The battle went on for hours, with pretty much the same result every time: Pan attacking and Gohan dodging easily. Despite her newfound power, Gohan was still one of the top three fighters in the universe, after Vejiita and Uubu. Indeed, thanks to constant training since Gokuu's departure, his power had increased tenfold. He was at his prime now, though his daughter's fierceness impressed him. Such speed and strength..., he thought. It's like...  
  
Pan roared again. Her ki rose like volcanic eruption.  
  
...she's at the threshold of going beyond Super Saiya - jin?  
  
Again she surprised him, by launching herself head on. This time she charged with her right fist, which Gohan caught easily. He opened his eyes in horror as, twisting to break out of his grip, her wrist snapped. The gut - wrenching sound made him let go of his prey, as he was now getting very concerned, while Pan wasn't even acknowledging the pain.  
  
Okay, this has gone far enough, he thought. He became a blur and zipped behind his daughter, surrounding her with his arms strongly, yet without applying enough pressure to do her any harm. She screamed as if possessed by a demon, and began kicking wildly.  
  
- Pan, that's enough! You have to calm down before you hurt yourself!-, her father said. One of her kicks actually hit him in the knee, and he realized she wasn't the only one who might get hurt. He also realized his words weren't getting through.  
  
PAN!!!  
  
The voice rang through her head like a million church bells. She froze instantly as her mind reasserted itself in her brain, and she understood her father was trying to reach her through telepathy. In an instant Pan powered down and out of Super Saiya - jin.  
  
- D-daddy?- Her voice gave away her confusion, while a sharp pain in her wrist attempted to numb her brain. She could only remember powering up, trying to break her limits, when her whole world went black. Then, she was in her father's arms, his voice echoing in the walls of her skull. In the last few seconds, though, she remembered a dizzying sensation of power and a golden glow surrounding her. She wanted to explore the possibilities, but the drowsiness that was overcoming her only allowed her to seek only one confirmation.  
  
- Did... did I do it?- Her father's gentle smile gave her all the answers she needed, yet his voice joined her dreams as she passed out.  
  
- That's right, honey. Grandpa would be proud.  
  
Eastern City  
  
Kamesennin was sweating profusely, in part because of the heat the burning, turned over car was generating, but also because of the toll the fight was taking on him. I'm too old for this crap, he thought, his eyes focused on his enemies. One of them he knew only too well, and he wouldn't be too worried about him, if only he weren't accompanied by his younger brother. The latter snickered, his electronic eyes burying into Kamesennin's.  
  
- So, old man, you think you can stop us?-, Tao Pai Pai said. The evil cyborg and his older but weaker brother, Tsurusennin, circled around the old turtle master. - maybe a few hundred years ago you could have posed a threat, but now you're only an annoyance.  
  
- This time, you no have Tenshinhan or bald boy or monkey boy to protect you, Roshi. You be finished!!-, Tsurusennin added, wishing he felt as confident as his words made apparent. The old man with the staff on his hand dressed in black was always a force to be reckoned with, even more so when he took off that heavy turtle shell he carried on his back for training, as he did now. His brother, however, was a cyborg, and his power was much greater than his, Tsurusennin's own. Then again, so was Kamesennin's, though he would never admit it out loud.  
  
Some similar thoughts were going through Kamesennin's head. Even though he was more powerful than any of those two alone (not to mention handsomer, and definitely more popular, he thought with a smile), he wasn't so sure about it when they were together. And they were a pretty good team, moving on perfect synchrony every step. He wondered why he'd even bothered to protect the wimpy politician they'd been going after. Then he remembered: he'd bolted on instinct when he felt their ki signature, and jumped in time to deflect the Super Dodonpa that had tried to vaporize the limousine the politician was riding in. Besides, he didn't like them.  
  
- Enough with the yappin' and more with the scrappin', loudmouth!-, he shouted, and charged all of a sudden. His plan to surprise them worked, and his fist landed hard on the cyborg's nose, sending him crashing against a concrete wall across the street. Startled by his old rival's speed, Tsurusennin charged wildly with a flying kick, and found only an image that dissipated into thin air.  
  
- WHAT!!-, he cried, realizing he'd been fooled by Kamesennin's multi - image technique just before the latter's knee made contact with his temple. He too was sent flying, this time against a parked car, and lied there, grabbing at his head.  
  
- Ready to give up?-, Master Roshi said, when a twinge in his neck made him duck out of a Super Dodonpa that only managed to singe the fabric of his sleeve. He turned around to see Tao Pai Pai aiming at him with his cannon arm, holding an unconscious girl with the other.  
  
- You're the one who better gives up, geezer, or the girl gets it!-. The cybernetic assassin almost flinched at the cliché that blurted out of his lips, but his grip remained still. Kamesennin cursed to himself, and Tsuru laughed out.  
  
- Well done, Tao Pai Pai! Now, I get rid of annoying old pervert!-, he said, as he prepared Dodonpa on his right index. Master Roshi's head worked fast, trying to figure a way to avoid getting crispy while rescuing the girl.  
  
Then, suddenly, a blur of motion, too fast for Tao Pai Pai or Tsurusennin to see, swept across the earlier's field of vision. The cyborg only felt a tug, and before he realized, the girl was nowhere to be seen.  
  
- WHAAAAA----!!!-, both brothers shouted at the same time, not knowing what had just happened. Kamesennin, however, had seen just fine. In one fast, fluid jumping roundhouse kick, he smashed his left foot on the back of Tsuru's head, sending the old crane master flying towards his brother. The cyborg barely managed to catch the bewildered projectile in time to see their enemy in a pose they knew and dreaded way too much. But, his hands busy with his elder's humanity, there was not enough time to do anything.  
  
Heh, heh, time to show off my new move, Master Roshi thought with a sly grin. He finished gathering his ki into his hands and extended them.  
  
- SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!!!-, he yelled, and the trademark blue power beam of the Kame school of fighting streaked with a vengeance towards the two assassins, blasting them through the building behind them and into the horizon, until they were little specks that eventually disappeared.  
  
- You really should leave the super hero stuff to the real superheroes, mister-, an amused, feminine voice behind him said. Master Roshi smiled and turned around. He'd already recognized the girl from her extremely fast move, but nonetheless he was pleased at the sight of a smiling Videl, holding the young would-be-hostage in her arms. The girl was as cute as ever, even though you could hardly call her a girl anymore, what with her motherly status and all. Despite that, she still retained her shape and good looks, even more accentuated by the black leotard and green jacket she was wearing. Her hair was pretty long now, reaching down to her waist, and she only held it out of her face with a bandanna.  
  
- Hey, now, if it isn't my favorite half of team Great Saiyaman!-, the old man said, taking his sunglasses out of his pocket and putting them back on.- Thanks for the assist, kid. It might have gotten ugly if you hadn't popped in like you did.  
  
- My pleasure, Master Roshi -, the woman smiled. Then she looked at the seven-foot-wide hole in the building the assassins had just been blown through, out of which several scared people popped their heads. She could see through the eight rooms to the sky beyond. Good thing the hill took a dive from there, or a lot of people would have been hurt.- Super Kamehameha, right? I see you've been training.  
  
- Well, you know that with my new celebrity status and all, I've gotta keep in shape, or else my fans would be disappointed-, he said. It was a damn good thing his shades prevented her from seeing where his eyes were set, or else he knew he would have gotten one of those earth-shattering slaps to the face Bulma used to give him on a regular basis. Even better because this particular woman was a hundred times stronger than Bulma, specially when she was angry.  
  
Videl rolled back her eyes, annoyed at the old man's bragging capability. Master Roshi had been picked up by some graphic reporter when he was busting up a gang of bank robbers two years ago, and made a big deal about it in prime-time news. The producers, amazed at the old geezer's physical prowess, gave him a contract for his own fitness and health television show, from where he went on to making his own line of videos, making guest appearances in talk shows, and gathering his own little army of squealing girl fans who (heaven knows why) happened to think he was a stud. She wondered what they would have thought if they knew about his near-millenium- spanning age (which he'd trimmed down to a good short 52 years for the public). It was a good thing that old turtle of his was always around to keep him in line, or else he would already be father to a gazillion kids. Videl barely managed to hold back her laughter when she pictured a bunch of super deformed Mutenroshis in kids' clothes running around chasing after crying little girls.  
  
All the time, Kamesennin had been drooling at the woman's well defined breasts. When she giggled, he quickly went back to his serious face.  
  
- Huh? Oh, yeah! Listen, kid, I gotta go now, I've got a meeting with the network executives in half an hour. Tell Gohan to come visit sometime, and bring that healthy girl of yours along, ok? See ya!  
  
With these words, Kamesennin turned around and walked down the street.  
  
- Bye, Master Roshi!-, Videl said. Yeah, right, like I'm gonna let you get your hands on Pan, you old pervert, she thought with a grin. Well, I've lost enough time here. I better go pick up Bulma and Chi Chi before they go ballistic on me.  
  
The next day...  
  
Son Residence  
  
- Yo, Goten, you home!?!-, Trunks shouted. Gokuu's youngest son came out the door.  
  
- Jeez, man, shush!  
  
- Hey, what's with you?  
  
- It's Pan-, Goten whispered, gently closing the door as he got out.- She injured herself today, and is resting now. She went Super Saiya yesterday, dude!  
  
- Really!! Oh, man, that's so cool! And about time, too!  
  
- Oh, give her a break. She's only a quarter saiyajin.  
  
- Yeah, that's true. So, c'mon, buddy. We've already lost most of the day, let's get busy.  
  
- Can't. Gohan said not to make any noise, so we can't spar in the G room.  
  
- Damn, and my dad's using mine at about this hour. Hmm.- Trunks rubbed his chin. He finally sighed and his shoulders slumped.- Well, I guess it's light training for today. What do you say we go to the desert and fight there till we drop.  
  
- Sounds good to me. Let's go!  
  
- Think your brother wants to come along? We could have a better fight with him than by ourselves.  
  
- Nah, Videl's and mom aren't home, so he's staying to watch Pan. Besides, he's got some books to read, as usual. Now let's move!  
  
The two half-saiyajin blasted off into the ski. In ten minutes of top speed flying they reached the desert, touched down, and immediately started fighting. Their skirmish could be heard in Krillin's place, startling the aging runt and his beautiful android wife. By the time they were done, eight hours had passed, and the sun had already set. Panting heavily, the two lay down on the grass.  
  
- Well, that was certainly light, wasn't it? You sure had a lot of fight in you today. What's up?-, Trunks asked. Goten frowned.  
  
- It's Paresu. I broke up with her.  
  
- Again? You guys are making a habit out of it. You've been breaking up and getting back together almost every year.  
  
- No, this time it's for real. That woman's too possessive, Trunks. Would you believe she got angry at me because I said hi to Bra when we met in the movies?  
  
- See? I've been telling you, Goten, "drop that girl like a bad habit", but, do you listen to me? Nooo, you just run back to her after two months and it's the same story all over again. By the way, you haven't been doing anything with my sister, have you?  
  
- Jeez, Trunks, come on!-, Goten cried. Trunks laughed, and couldn't help but notice that Goten was starting to look a lot like he did when he was a kid, since he'd let his hair grow naturally. Actually, he was looking a lot like his father now, with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
- Haha, just kidding! Now let's go get some brewskies and I'll introduce you to some of my model friends, the hottest girls in Satan City. That's the benefits of playing the field, and not settling for one!  
  
Man, he's never gonna change, Goten thought with a smile. He helped his best friend up and together they flew off.  
  
Six days later...  
  
The Tenkaichi Budokai had finally begun. This time, the tournament was hosted in a deserted island far away from civilization, since no city would take the risk of being blown into oblivion by one of the fighters. The tournament grounds had been built quite differently from the original ones, the traditional brick and stone decorations replaced by a large concrete and steel dome for the preliminaries, and a huge stadium-like building for the main fights. An airport had been created to receive the fighters and tourists, too, as well as an enormous hotel.  
  
The fighters were inscribing their names in the lists, and most of them were gathered in the outer terrace. Pan made her way through the mass of people and into the inscription line. Man, this place is crowded. I wonder how many of these people are up to dad's level? Then, a big, boar-like fighter bumped into her.  
  
- Hey, watch it squirt!-, the giant said, baring his teeth. Pan only scowled at him.  
  
- You watch it, you pig!  
  
- What!! Why, you little..!!-, he roared, lifting his fist. Pan was about to kick the fighter into oblivion, when a man's voice called out.  
  
- Leave her alone.  
  
The two of them turned around to see a tall man, not as tall as the bully, but still really big for a human, standing in front of them. He was dressed in a green gi with a red belt and black slippers. He was bald and incredibly muscular, and Pan was impressed with the aura of wisdom and confidence he irradiated, as if he were some battle-worn old soldier, backed up with some awesome power.  
  
-WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, DICKHEAD, TELLIN' ME WHAT TO DO! GET LOST BEFORE I RIP OFF THAT BALD HEAD OF YOURS AND FEED IT TO THE DOGS!  
  
The bald man didn't even flinch at the verbal assault from the porcine giant. Pan just felt his ki rise slightly.  
  
-WAAAaaaaaaaa.........!!!!!-, screamed the giant as an invisible force sent him flying away and out of the tournament grounds. Pan turned from the wall the pig disappeared behind, hearing a loud crash, and looked at the unknown fighter. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
-Are you okay, miss?-, he said. She looked at him again, feeling as if she should know him, but couldn't recognize him because of something really obvious she had overlooked. Then she realized what it was: that big third eye he was flashing at her from the middle of his forehead.  
  
-Hey! Tenshinhan, don't you remember me!?!-, she yelled. Tenshinhan's three eyes widened in surprise at the young girl who knew his name. He tried to remember her. Then he snapped his fingers.  
  
-Ah! Of course!-, he said happily. Pan was about to hug him.- How have you been, Videl?  
  
Pan face-faulted. In response, she jumped and whacked him over the head.  
  
-Ouch! Why did you do that!?!  
  
-You idiot! It's me, PAN! Can't you tell me apart from a thirty-nine year old!?!  
  
Tenshinhan's eyes opened even wider. THIS was Gohan's little girl?  
  
-Pan!?! I can't believe it! The last time I saw you, you weren't taller than my knee!  
  
Pan smiled. And I'm still not taller than your shoulder. Bless my genes.  
  
-Well, what do you expect, you big lug! You haven't come around the house for ten years, after all. Are you going to fight in the tournament?  
  
-Yes. I'm looking forward to see the results of my special training for the past twenty years.  
  
-Well-, Pan said smiling-, don't expect to get to the finals, buddy. After all- she did a weird, almost fusion-like pose-, the great Pan is going to fight, too!  
  
-Of course. I can feel your power, even if you're trying to mask it-, Ten said with a smile.- You certainly have grown up to be a fine warrior. Gokuu would be proud. By the way, how is your family?  
  
-Oh, everybody's great. Daddy and Uncle Goten are going to be fighting too. They should be around here any time, now, because they said they'd catch up...Ah, there they are!-, she exclaimed, pointing a finger to the sky.  
  
Tenshinhan looked in the direction she was pointing, and what would have seemed like a dot in the horizon to another person, to his three eyes the image cleared to show the entire Son family, minus Gokuu of course, flying in their direction, Goten carrying Chi Chi. In a matter of minutes they landed amidst the crowd, getting a few shocked faces and gasps from the younger people. The older ones had seen far too many weird things in the past tournaments to be surprised by anything. Gohan was dressed in his classic blue gi, quite like the one Piccolo wore. Goten was wearing a suit just like the one he used to wear when he was a kid, identical to Gokuu's red and blue one except for the long sleeves. Chi Chi looked for her granddaughter, and when she found her, she noticed their old friend.  
  
-Hey, Gohan, look who's here!  
  
-Oh, hi, Tenshinhan! Man, it's been... how long?-, he said, hugging the taller man.  
  
-Too long, my friend. I see life has treated you well.- Gohan smiled. Then they all felt two very powerful ki heading their way.  
  
-Hey, Trunks and Vejiita are close-, Goten said. They all nodded. As if on cue, the Saiyan royal family dropped from the sky, Vejiita carrying Bulma and setting her down.  
  
-Woman, you have been eating too much-, the Saiyan prince said, trying to get on the aging woman's nerves as usual. She just chose to ignore him as she walked to her friends. To make it short, after all the hellos and how- have-you-beens and ha-you-won't-make-it-to-the-second-round-human were said, the fighters inscribed in the tournament. Saiya-jin appetites flared, so they all went to the hotel to eat. When night fell, they went to their rooms to sleep.  
  
The next day, Tenshinhan met the Sons and Vejiitas at the preliminary battle ground, past the door through where the families could not pass. They took their times getting wished good luck.  
  
-Do your best, okay Gohan? And you, Pan, don't get cocky, there might be people stronger than you out there-, Videl said, wishing she were fighting too.  
  
-That's right sweetie. I don't need to say that to you, Gohan. And you, Goten-, Chi Chi said, turning to her younger son, who was already tip- toeing off-, I want to see you in the finals. I don't want to feel like I let you become a rebel for nothing, you hear? You better bring home the big prize, or you're gonna end up sleeping in that damned gravity room, understand!?!  
  
-Oh, mom....  
  
At the Vejiitas' side, the same thing was going on, pretty much.  
  
-Woman, where is Bra?-, Vejiita asked, looking over her shoulder-Why isn't she here to see us fight?  
  
-I don't know. She said she would be here when the fights started, but she hasn't arrived yet.  
  
-Hmph!-, he grunted, and walked over to the Sons, who were joining Tenshinhan.  
  
-Good luck, sweetie. Watch that your father doesn't kill anyone, okay?  
  
-Sure thing, mom-, Trunks said, giving his mother the thumbs up and turning to follow his father.  
  
Afterwards, the usual ballot-picking process went on, and they were surprised to see they were all in different groups. Tenshinhan actually got the first fight. Before he climbed to the ring, Gohan put a hand on his shoulder. He turned, and they smiled at each other. They all gave him the thumbs up, except for Vejiita, of course. But he wasn't expecting him to.  
  
Ten climbed to the ring. His opponent had not yet arrived.  
  
-Number two?-, the referee said, looking around. No one answered.- Could the fighter with the number two approach the ring , please?  
  
Again, no answer. Am I going to win my first fight by default? That is no way to start a tournament, Tenshinhan thought.  
  
-If fighter number two does not approach the ring in the next minute, he'll be disqualified!-, the referee announced.  
  
-Hey, wait a sec!-, a voice called in the crowd. A young man, about Pan's age, dressed in black leather pants, boots, a black cotton shirt and a long sleeved synthetic one underneath, ran through the crowd. He was holding a rice ball in each hand and pressing a carton of milk to his chest with his forearm.- Jeez, let a guy have some breakfast, would ya?  
  
-Very well, let's get started-, the ref said, writing something in his little board.  
  
-What, now? Okay, just a sec-, the young man said, and opening his mouth wide, jammed the two rice balls in at the same time, swallowing them almost immediately. Then he proceeded to gulp down the whole milk carton in a second, much to the referee, Tenshinhan, and pretty much everyone else's revolt. Except for the saiyans, who usually ate that way.  
  
Still, they were all disturbed. There was something very familiar about this boy, they all thought, but none of them could place it.  
  
-Oh, well, that wasn't much, but it'll have to do for now-, the youth said, licking his fingers and throwing away the carton. Then he looked at Tenshinhan and smiled.- Sorry I'm late. Wanna start?  
  
Tenshinhan smiled. He also felt something strange about the boy, about his eerily happy attitude. He took a stance.  
  
-By all means.  
  
The young man nodded and took a stance himself. Then his expression changed: it went from a happy, almost dumb look to a determined, concentrated, yet smiling stare.  
  
-Then let's go. The ref gave the signal. They launched towards each other.  
  
TENSHINHAN VS. THE MISTERY FIGHTER!!!! THE TENKAICHI BUDOKAI HAS BEGUN!!!!!!!! 


	2. Dragon Ball Next Chapter 2

DRAGON BALL NEXT  
  
Episode 2  
  
Mistery Figher! Who is this young man!?!  
  
-Wow, you really changed the face of the tournament, Bulma-, Chi Chi said, looking at the structures of the new grounds as they climbed the stairs to the balcony from which they could see the preliminary fights. It had been a surprise to see that Capsule Corporation was the new and only sponsor to the Tenkaichi Budokai. Thanks to Trunks' enterprising mind, they had turned the tournament into a major television event, which explained the many cameras set in strategic places near each ring. However, thanks to Bulma's position in the company, they could see the fights from a VIP spot on top of the preliminary coliseum.  
  
-Yup. It cost quite a bit of cash, but we're getting all of it back from t.v. rights only-, Bulma said, smiling- and if you count all of the merchandise and tourist money (remember, we own the hotel and the airline), we're actually doubling the profits!  
  
Videl was shocked at the amount of money Bulma was talking about. Chi Chi, who wasn't all that concerned about money, continued to inspect the buildings. Most of them were hard concrete and steel, very different from the old brick ones from the past tournaments. The cameras were all protected by a bubble of steel-hard glass, which Bulma had said was covered with an electromagnetic field to avoid ki-interference. The technicians had been confused at this, but Bulma knew that when the saiyans fought, something like that was bound to happen. Aside from that, nothing much had changed, except there was now a large machine attached to the roof with four video displays that looked in four directions. They all showed the results of the fights and, thanks to salvaged saiya-jin technology, showed the power levels of the fighters at every point.  
  
Finally they reached the end of the stairs, and were showed to three very comfortable seats, next to two more where Dr. Briefs and his wife were waiting for them.  
  
-Ah, hi girls!-, the world's foremost scientist, now retired, greeted them.- You're just in time, because the first fight is about to start! And look, that friend of yours is there, the serious one with the three eyes!  
  
Puzzled, Bulma looked where her father was pointing, a close-by ring where a young man in black was facing a taller, broader man in green. She was surprised to see the fighter's face, or more importantly, his head.  
  
-Oh! Look, girls, it's Tenshinhan!  
  
-Hey, you're right! He hasn't changed a bit, has he!-, Videl said.  
  
-None of them ever do, really, except for Krillyn-, Chi Chi laughed.  
  
-I kind of pity that kid he's fighting. He looks kind of wimpy, don't you think?-, Bulma said. The other women nodded in agreement. -Yeah, Tenshinhan is gonna make short work of him-, Videl said. They paid more attention to the fighters when the referee turned to them. They saw him give the signal. Their eyes all opened up like soup plates in a second.  
  
-WHAT THE...!-, they all exclaimed in unison.  
  
-WHAT THE...!-, the referee exclaimed. As soon as Tenshinhan and his opponent moved, they both seemed to disappear. The ref only heard the blows being dealt at jackhammer speed all around him, including the air. Confused, he turned to ask where they had gone, when he noticed that the people who had come with the three eyed fighter were moving their eyes in the same direction, with concern written on their faces, except for the short one with the spiky hair, whose only expression was mild amusement. What...they can see them!?!  
  
-Pan, pay good attention to this fight!-, Gohan said without taking his eyes off the fighters.- This is amazing!  
  
-Huh? Why, dad? Those two are moving really slow.  
  
-That's not it. Tenshinhan's improved a lot in this past few years.  
  
-I'd say he's stronger than a new Super Saiya-jin, don't you think, Trunks?- , Goten said.  
  
-Yeah, but that kid's blocking his every move without breaking a sweat!-, his best friend answered.-Who the heck is he!?!  
  
Back at the fight, moving at incredible speed, Tenshinhan was asking himself the same question. He'd trained incredibly hard these past years, and here this kid, who was young enough to be his grandson, was taking everything he threw at him with a smile on his face. Almost as disturbing was the fact that his fighting style was very familiar.  
  
The tryclops sent a kick to the youth's face, which he blocked with one hand and countered. Ten didn't even see the punch which with the young man drove all the air out of his gut. He fell to the surface of the platform, and only managed to turn himself around and float at the last minute before he crashed. Staggering to regain his breath, he turned up to see the young man floating above him, still smiling. It was a strange smile, one devoid of all pride or conceit, just filled with excitement.  
  
-This is incredible. I can't believe the power you have-, Ten said, reflecting the youth's smile.-I obviously am not a match for your speed and strength-, he straightened himself up, and reassumed battle stance-, so it's time to use my new techniques! Are you ready?  
  
The young fighter's eyes lit up, and his smile broadened.  
  
-Ah! I knew you were holding back on me! Come on, show me what you got!  
  
Gohan was also surprised. Oh, man! Tenshinhan's always the one with all the incredible techniques! I wonder what new powers he's developed. Whatever it is, It's bound to be an eye catcher.-Pan, don't take your eyes off Tenshinhan!-, he said out loud. Pan nodded. She'd heard stuff about this old guy, about all the weird moves he'd come up with. Time to learn something new,. Even Vejiita's eyes increased their focus.  
  
-HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!-, Ten roared. His ki became apparent in a green aura of light that surrounded him, as his every muscle tensed. The ground began shaking immediately, and the whole island went into a panic as entire buildings wavered before the mighty warrior's display. All cameras focused on him, and they might as well have, because all other fighters stopped their own activities to see Ten's fight. A crowd had formed around their ring, and a couple of fighters quit after seeing the triclops' power.  
  
-Heh, my money's on the one with the three eyes!-, an old man said in Satan City, watching his tube.  
  
Ten's body lit up suddenly, and a flash of light filled the room, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light had dimmed, Gohan looked at them. He face-faulted when he saw the young man wearing shades and reading a manga magazine.  
  
-Say, are you about done yet?-, the youth asked, turning to look at him. His eyes broke right out of his glasses when he saw towards Ten.- YAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
The rest of the z-warriors almost had a similar reaction. Tenshinhan was surrounded by a group of eight Tenshinhans, except these were made of light, and looked like ghosts.  
  
-I picked this one up from Gotenks...  
  
-YOU THIEF!!! HOW DARE YOU STEAL OUR FAVORITE MOVE!!!-, Goten and Trunks shouted at the same time in rage. Pan's jaw had dropped to the floor. Vejiita just lifted his eyebrow. Gohan had seen this one before, and was really excited.  
  
-GO, PHANTOM ARMY!!!-, Ten shouted. All of the ghostly Tens flew towards the youth, who in turn took to the air. The ghosts followed after.  
  
Ten has really improved, Gohan thought. This is the move that Gotenks used to beat up Majin Buu once. I wonder if it's as powerful as his... or theirs... or whatever!  
  
The youth was now in trouble. All of the ghosts were attacking him in midair, though he was doing an excellent job in dodging them. Then one foot struck him on the stomach, and the responsible ghost exploded like a barrel of gasoline, knocking every normal person back. All of the remaining doubles joined in, and the resulting explosion sent those who hadn't fought in at least one world-shaking battle flying.  
  
Ten looked at the cloud of smoke. Did I do it?, he thought.  
  
The cloud dissipated, and the young man was still there, coughing out the smoke. His hair was standing up, and his face was all black save for his big bug eyes.  
  
-Whoa...kaff...crispy, man...kaff!  
  
The whole gang was now officially stunned, even Vejiita. The youth was a LOT more powerful than any of them had ever thought. I can't believe it!, Vejiita thought. How can a human be so powerful!?! And this is only a bit of this brat's power!  
  
The young man dropped to the ring. Vejiita followed with his eyes, and finally recognized what had seemed so familiar about the boy. He smiled evilly. This is going to be REALLY interesting, the prince of the saiya-jin thought.  
  
-That was SO COOL!-, the mysterious youth said, brushing the ashes from his face.- Do you have any more of those techniques?  
  
Tenshinhan forced a smile, disappointed that his new move hadn't even made a scratch on the boy. Who is he!?!, he thought.  
  
-You are incredibly strong, my young friend. I can't believe I'm going to use this technique-, he said, and again started to power up. He closed all his three eyes, and concentrated.  
  
-Huh?-, the young man said. Did he have one too many bowls of chili last night, or had his opponent actually turned into two guys?  
  
-THAT's the move he can't believe he's using?-, Pan said, annoyed. The ghosts HAD been cool, but this move even Bra could do. She turned to her dad, and was surprised to see his eyes widened in surprise. Obviously, she was missing something. She concentrated hard, and was shocked when she felt the twin Tens' ki. They're the same!, she thought, bewildered. Normally, duplication techniques divided your ki in the number of clones you were producing. Tenshinhan had found a way to really multiply oneself, not divide.  
  
The youth's jaw had dropped to the ground. Quickly he picked himself up. He was really excited now.  
  
-This is incredible! There's two of you!-, he said. The z-warriors almost fell to the ground. Obviously the young man had never seen Tenshinhan become four people at the same time.  
  
The three-eyed men didn't answer. They just launched forward, surprising the youth with their ferocity. The twins were attacking with incredible intensity. However, their opponent wasn't bothered in the least. He just blocked and dodged like there was only one of them.  
  
-This is pretty amazing, but I want you to show me another one!-, the youth said. He suddenly became a blur to everyone, much to even Vejiita's surprise, and he seemed to become two himself when he kicked both Tenshinhans at the same time. The beaten warriors fell to the ring, but picked themselves up in midair, put two fingers to their foreheads and disappeared, to EVERYONE's astonishment.  
  
-That... that's dad's teleport move!-, Goten stuttered. Trunks nodded.  
  
Man, this Tenshinhan's really somethin', Pan thought. Daddy and Vejiita have been trying to do grandpa's teleport, but here this guy beat them to it, and he's a regular human!  
  
-Huh? Where'd he go?-, the youth said, puzzled. Suddenly, one of the Tenshinhans reappeared before him, and another behind, kamehameha poses ready, surprising their opponent.  
  
-HAAAAAAA!!!!-, the twins shouted, blasting forward with their energy attacks. The explosion was even bigger than the ghosts', and the walls actually cracked a bit near the blast.  
  
The Tenshinhan were panting heavily. they'd used a lot of energy on the kamehameha to make sure they got their target. Yet, when the smoke cleared, the boy was still standing, unscathed. Or more like his image, which faded.  
  
-No...!!!-, they exclaimed, but too late, as the clone that had appeared behind the boy was suddenly hit from behind with brutal force. The other one could only watch his double rocket to the ground outside the ring for a second before the young man blurred into vision just inches away from him. He couldn't even see the attack, he only felt the savage blow dealt to his chest, and lost consciousness.  
  
The second Tenshinhan crashed against his counterpart on the ground and they fused back into one person. Tenshinhan slowly came around, and staggered to get up. He looked up to the young man who had just defeated him. The youth had come down to the surface of the ring, and was looking at him in a way that made him understand what had seemed so familiar about him. Their smiles reflected each other.  
  
-It was a great fight-, the youth said, joining Ten outside the ring, and offering the older man his hand. Ten smiled and they shook hands.  
  
-Yes, it was. You have surprised me today. I really thought that last attack would at least hit you.  
  
-Well-, the young man said, thoughtfully-, the problem was that it was pretty obvious what you were going to do. Teleport gets old really fast, Tenshinhan.  
  
-I guess it--WAIT A MINUTE! You know about teleport!?! And how do you know my name, anyway!?!  
  
The youth looked surprised. He put a hand on the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.  
  
-Oh, well, I, uh, I saw some old footage of the Cell games, where Son Gokuu did it a couple of times! Besides-, he pointed at Ten's forehead-, how the heck do you miss a three-eyed guy?  
  
Tenshinhan wasn't quite satisfied with the answer. He looked at the youth suspiciously. A large sweatdrop formed on the young man's forehead, and he began to laugh nervously. -I guess...-, Tenshinhan said, smiling again. He didn't buy the youth's story, but he'd just have to wait for the truth to slip out eventually. He knew there was something the young man was hiding, and it was something big, whatever it was.  
  
Whew, did I just dodge a bullet, the mysterious young man thought.  
  
-Hey, Ten!-, a voice called from the other side of the ring. Gohan and the others walked towards them.  
  
-What a great fight, Tenshinhan!-, Pan said, hugging the taller man.  
  
-Yeah, your techniques are awesome!-, Goten said, giving him the thumbs up.  
  
-Hey, do you think you could show us how to do that new duplication thing?- , Trunks asked. From behind him, Vejiita grunted something like "not bad".  
  
-Indeed, an excellent fight, Mr. Tenshinhan-, a voice called from behind them. They turned to see a bulky, dark man with a black mohawk and a gentle look on his face, dressed in a brown vest and white pants.  
  
-Uubu!-, Gohan said, and greeted his friend. Vejiita also turned to the young man, who happened to be the reincarnation of one of their most powerful foes, without the evil side to him.  
  
-Hmph. Didn't feel you coming, runt.  
  
-I was hiding my ki, Mr. Vejiita-, Uubu said, knowing that his politeness annoyed the saiyan prince greatly.- I wanted to see the fights and then surprise you with the results of my training, but it is I who was surprised. Are there no news about master Gokuu?  
  
-Nothing. Seems like he's gone for good-, Gohan said, looking sad.  
  
-I see.- Uubu turned to the young man, who was digging into his pockets and pulling a chocolate bar.- Well, it seems we have a new friend. What is your name, pal?  
  
-Huh?-, the young man said. Everyone was now looking at him, so he put the candy back in his pocket, smiled and waved.- Hi, my name's Akira! Nice to meet you all!  
  
-Hi, I'm Son Pan!-, you-know-who said before her dad could open her mouth, much to his surprise. She started pointing at people.- This guy with the mohawk is Uubu, this tall guy is my dad, Son Gohan,- Gohan waved-, this is my uncle, Goten, and the one with the lavender hair is our friend, Trunks-, the disastrous duo flashed v-signs-, you already know Tenshinhan, and the short one with all the attitude over there is Vejiita.  
  
-Well, hi to all of you! Man, you people are all really tough! I'm gonna have a lot of trouble if I want to win this tournament!  
  
-Who said you'd win?-, Vejiita said, finally opening his mouth. He glared at the young man, who only looked at him blankly with his mouth shaped like an "o". Finally he smiled and put his hand on the back of his head.  
  
-Ah, well, I guess I'm just gonna have to wait and see, right!-, the youth said, and laughed heartily. Vejiita felt challenged, but somehow knew that the young man hadn't meant anything, so he just kept quiet.  
  
Suddenly, a loud rumble filled the dome, scaring everyone. They all turned to the source, who was looking at his stomach.  
  
-Oh, man, I'm starved!-, Akira said. The z-warriors all blinked, and started laughing. Pan wiped a tear off her face. Now I realize, she thought, why I felt like I knew him somehow. Except for the short hair, everything about him, his face, the way he talks, the way he moves...  
  
Gohan had put a hand on Akira's shoulder. The youth smiled at him.  
  
...his height, his build, even that stupid-but-nice look on his face sometimes...  
  
Goten and Trunks slapped him on the back at the same time, causing him to drop his candy bar.  
  
...he looks just like one of those old pictures of grandpa Gokuu!  
  
-Well, I guess I'm gonna have some breakfast now! Hey, mister!-, Akira yelled at the referee.- Can I have something to eat? I'm really hungry!  
  
-What? You want food?-, the ref said, confused.- Go to the restaurant, boy! It's that way.  
  
-Thanks! Well, I'll see you guys around!-, he said, and ran in the direction the ref had pointed in.  
  
-Man, what a weird kid!-, Trunks said. Goten nodded.  
  
-Yeah. But I couldn't sympathize more...my stomach is growling, too!  
  
-Jeez, Goten, you had three helpings at the hotel just an hour ago!-, Gohan said.  
  
-Hey, it's hotel food, bro! I'm used to mom's dishes, not a couple of scrawny eggs and bacon strips!  
  
-Well, then, follow that other brat and go stuff yourself!-, Vejiita said. All the food talk was making him hungry. He turned to Uubu- Tell me, runt, will we be fighting each other in the preliminaries?- The dark-skinned man shook his head.  
  
-I'm afraid not, Mr. Vejiita. It would appear we are all in different groups, so we won't meet until the second round.  
  
-Feh. Well, I guess you can all count yourselves lucky-, the saiya-jin taunted. Pan rolled back her eyes.  
  
At the VIP balcony, everyone was still recovering from the shock. Bulma looked at the last readings from Akira's final attack.  
  
-Girls, look at this!-, she said. They all did. Videl's eyes opened wide.  
  
-Jeez, what the hell is this kid! Ten million, without even trying hard!?!  
  
-Hmm... and he's fully human, too...-, Dr. Briefs said, rubbing his chin. Bulma wondered what was going through her dad's head.  
  
-Looks like the boys are in for some competition this year!-, Chi Chi said concerned.  
  
All the fights went on without any sort of surprises. Each of the z- warriors (including Akira, who the group seemed to consider one of their own) beat their opponents with nothing more than a mere tap, which either sent them out of the ring or knocked them out cold. One thing that Gohan noticed and made him anxious was the fact that Pan was getting awfully chummy with Akira. They seemed to be together wherever they went, even eating together (with happened to be very often with this kid). The physical distance between the two seemed to get shorter by the minute, too, until they were only inches away when they walked. Gohan knew his attitude was uncalled for, since his daughter was now twenty, (he and her mom had started dating a long time before that age, for Dende's sake) but he just couldn't help thinking of her as his little girl. He figured having daughters was punishment for being a man.  
  
-So your dad's really tough, huh?-, Akira said, munching at a corn-on-the- cob.  
  
-Yup, he's about the strongest guy out there! Well, except maybe for Vejiita and Uubu... they're pretty tough too...-, Pan said thoughtfully.  
  
-I thee...-, Akira answered, gulping down a large piece of steak.- Mm theally dookin' thrwarths to f---fighting with them-, he finished after swallowing. Pan was actually a little concerned at his manners.  
  
-Man, I'm gonna have to polish you off a bit...-, she muttered.  
  
-What?  
  
-Nothing-, she said, smiling. The way he ate only reinforced the impression she'd had earlier.- You know...  
  
-Hmmf?-, he said through a mouthful of rice.  
  
-You really remind me of someone...  
  
Suddenly, Akira gagged and started coughing. Startled, Pan jumped to his side.  
  
-Ghakk...I need a drink...-, he said, tears welling in his eyes. He gulped down a carton of juice. Pan shook her head at his clumsiness.  
  
-Next fight, number 23 vs. Number 85! Would the fighters please approach ring number 7?-, the a.v. boomed. Pan got up.  
  
-Well, that's my number. It's my last fight in the preliminaries. You comin'?  
  
-In a minute. I want to finish this up.  
  
Pan rushed to the ring. Her dad was waiting for her there. A tall, dark skinned fighter was on the ring, arms crossed in front of his chest, wearing large shades and looking smug. Another loser, she thought.  
  
-Pan-, her father said.  
  
Pan turned to him. He had a serious look on his face, one she hadn't seen in a long time. -What's up, daddy?-, she asked.  
  
-Pan, fight this one with all your power, from the start, you hear me?-, Gohan said, concern oozing from his voice. He turned to look at the fighter.- I have a really weird feeling about this guy.  
  
Pan looked at her opponent. She didn't really sense that much power in him, but then again, her dad was a lot more sensitive to ki than her. Maybe he saw something she didn't.  
  
-Right-, she said, and jumped into the ring. She examined her opponent further. His skin wasn't just dark, it was actually a dark, olive green. He didn't have a nose, and his hair, long and thick, which she had thought at first glance to be in rastas, were actually some kind of darker tentacles which spread from his head. The man (or whatever) smiled a malicious smile, showing Pan a mouth full of sharp, shining teeth. What the hell is this guy?, she thought.  
  
The referee gave the signal. The strange man didn't even change his position, while Pan fell into fighting pose.  
  
Dad said to fight this guy full out, she thought. Alright, then, time to shoot the works.  
  
The young woman started gathering her energy. The shockwave she produced was even stronger than Tenshinhan's, and again the whole dome turned its attention to her.  
  
Pan reached Super Saiya-jin level, her hair and eyes turning the consequent colors. She expected the guy to freak out at this, but all that showed that he'd seen her was that his smile grew wider.  
  
Huh? He's pretty calm... Guess dad was right after all. Fine, all the more fun to fight!, she thought, and launched towards the fighter with a battle cry.  
  
PAN'S FIGHT!!! WHAT COULD GOHAN'S STRANGE FEELING MEAN!?! 


	3. Dragon Ball Next Chapter 3

DRAGON BALL NEXT  
  
Episode 3  
  
Pan's Fight!!! Another Mystery Fighter - But what is his intent!?!  
  
Zapping out of existence to any human eye, Pan launched herself towards the tall, eerie fighter who was now her opponent. In full Super Saiyajin mode, she streaked like a golden comet with her fist drawn back. Surprisingly, her opponent wasn't even moving.  
  
What the hell?, she thought, this guy can't even see me!  
  
Her right fist punched the fighter full on the spot where his nose should be, if he had one. The hit produced a sonic boom that rocked the whole dome.  
  
With a finally full stomach, Akira paced happily out of the cafeteria, patting his much inflated belly. He was licking his fingers, when he felt Pan's ki flaring like a star, felt her attack intentions, and then the execution of the attack. He zipped to the front, just behind Vejiita, and what he saw left him slack jawed.  
  
NO WAY!!!, he thought, or more like cried out in his head. The huge rasta fighter Pan was facing had taken the powerful blow in the nose without even flinching. If anything, he was actually smiling. Akira scowled deeply, and could almost see that Gohan was doing the same, for his whole frame was trembling, overrun by concern for his only daughter.  
  
It wasn't just fear that Pan might lose the fight, and Akira knew it. He, too, felt the ki that her opponent emanated, and which had risen to opaque Pan's like a torch that had been moved close to a matchstick. And it wasn't just huge, it was EVIL!!! Akira had never felt such evil intent in his life! His scowl deepened even further. That guy had better not hurt Pan, or else...  
  
The mystery fighter flashed a grin full of sharp teeth at Pan from behind her fist, delighted at the sight of her shocked face framed in golden hair. Only a half-second had passed since she'd struck to no effect, but to them, it had been an eternity. Pan quickly recoiled and sprung back to her starting point, falling back into fighting stance. Though she tried her best to hide it, her face still showed signs of surprise. I hit him with everything I got!, she thought, closely examining her opponent, who hadn't moved from his spot. His ki was now flowing from him like a dam that had just broken loose, frightening in its intensity. Pan pushed back her feelings. Fear wasn't going to get her anywhere.  
  
-Is that all you got, little girl?-, the fighter chuckled. Pan screamed and charged again. Her ki rose even further in response to the rage she was feeling. Her fists became like a meteor rain, seeming to become a hundred at the same time.  
  
-Pathetic-, the fighter muttered, dodging all of the blows. Finally, he grabbed her right wrist and jerked her to himself. Pan was taken by surprise by this move, and almost blacked out as she felt absolute pain engulf her body.  
  
The fighter was delighted as he felt the young saijayin gag after the powerful knee-thrust he had just dealt her in the stomach. But he wasn't satisfied just yet. Still pulling her by the wrist, he hauled her over his head and punched her in the face with his free hand. Pan flew upwards, between consciousness and blissful darkness, only to half-see her opponent zip into her vision and hit her over the head with both his hands.  
  
As Pan rocketed to the surface of the ring, Gohan could slowly feel the grip on his restraint slip away. The only thing that was keeping him from flying to the bastard who had just hit his baby and beating him into a pulp was the knowledge that Pan would never forgive him for interrupting her fight and treating her like a child. That, however wasn't going to hold him for long if he even thought the guy was going to put some serious hurt on her. He'd already seen it once, when Videl had fought against Babi-di's minion, Supopo-Bitchi, and been badly injured. He wasn't about to let another member of his family get hurt again, no matter if later they hated him for it.  
  
Gohan's concern came too early, though. As she fell to the ground, Pan quickly turned in the air and fell on her feet, crouching on the floor and looking at the fighter, who was still hovering above her, once more his arms crossed over his chest and grinning evilly.  
  
She wiped a line of blood flowing from her broken lip. I'm not getting anywhere with brute force, she thought; I'm too weak already, and I could drop out of SS form soon. It's time to start playing smart.  
  
In a blurry of movement, she raised her arms over her head and extended them. -MASENKO!!!-, she screamed, and shot a golden beam of energy from her palms towards her opponent.  
  
The fighter shook his head and chuckled. Did she really intend to take him down with such a simple technique? He extended one palm and took the blast full on. The beam exploded harmlessly with a bright flare that blinded everyone, including him. Quickly recovering from the flash, he spotted out of the corner of his eye the fast-flying outline of the girl rushing towards him.  
  
So that was it, he thought. With a savage howl, he launched a fist in her direction, only to find the air.  
  
-WHAT!!!-, the fighter exclaimed, losing balance. He felt the girl's ki at his both sides, and a half second later he realized his mistake. Twin Pans met behind him and fused back into one. The once again whole girl put two fingers to her forehead.  
  
-YES!-, shouted Gohan. He was amazed Pan had been able to divide at such high speed, and come up with such an advanced strategy in the middle of a fight. It was clear so many fights over the years had helped her mature into a shrewd fighter. His little girl wasn't quite so little anymore, he realized. And then he realized what she was about to do as her ki increased a hundredfold in a couple of seconds. Where did she...!?!  
  
-SHIN MAKANKOSAPPO!!!-, Pan shouted. She extended her fingers and shot her own version of Piccolo's trademark drilling spiral of energy. This particular technique had the capability of charging energy well beyond the user's maximum power, and Pan knew it. The last thing she saw of her opponent before the flash engulfed them all was an expression of shock on his face.  
  
The spiral hit, and the resulting explosion sent everyone with a power level below one million flying into the walls. The power level display on top of the dome read eighty million before it blew up. The bullet-proof windows of Bulma's VIP balcony shattered into a million pieces to it's occupants' horror. The very structure of the dome barely held on, its walls cracking severely.  
  
Akira covered his eyes, and when he could see again, he was amazed at the havoc Pan wreaked on the dome. The ring was hidden by a huge cloud of smoke and dust, while the walls were all encrusted with confused or unconscious people. With a quick glance he checked that the people on the VIP balcony were okay, and he saw Vejiita and Gohan doing the same. He could also feel the growing respect for the young woman in the z-fighters, even in Vejiita, and himself. However, she was obviously not very experienced with her last ki attack, for she had put everything into the blast and it had completely drained her energy; he could feel her ki weaken by the second.  
  
Indeed, Pan was now barely able to remain in flight. She dropped out of Super Saiyajin mode, her hair returning to black and her eyes to their sky shade of blue, as opposite to the cobalt blue tone they took when transformed.  
  
-Heh... gotcha...-, she chuckled. That's when she saw the muscular outline amidst the smoke. Oh, no---  
  
-YAAAAAHHHHH!!!!-, a voice howled from the cloud of smoke, which was pushed away with a vengeance as the mysterious fighter's ki exploded. The man's clothes were now a collection of tatters, and his skin was covered with small burns and bruises, courtesy of Pan's final attack. His face was a mask of rage, sharp teeth gritted in an expression completely devoid of the amusement it had shown before.  
  
-You fucking brat...-, the man muttered-, how dare you hurt me... you just made the BIGGEST MISTAKE IN YOUR LIFE!!! YOU'LL SEE WHAT IT MEANS TO HURT THE GREAT SAMBA!!!  
  
Sweat ran down Pan's face, both warm from her exertion and cold from her fear. She couldn't believe her attack had barely hurt that monster. Think fast, Pan, thinkthinkthinkthink ...  
  
-Gohan, you gotta stop this! That creep's gonna hurt Pan real bad!-, Goten said, looking at his brother's concerned face. He stopped from saying any further when he saw Gohan's clenched fists trembling, veins bulging out from the force he was using.  
  
I get it, Goten thought. Pan is like dad... she wouldn't forgive us if we stopped her fight... but...  
  
-Feh. I hope Samba doesn't kill that brat right out-, a voice at their side said. All of them, Akira included, turned to see who had just spoken. They were shocked to see a fighter looking exactly like Pan's opponent standing beside them. The only difference between them was that the color of his clothes was a dark shad of red. He flashed them a grin full of sharp teeth. -You see, Samba has a really bad temper. He tends to get a little antsy when he feels pain, and doesn't stop to think of the consequences of his actions. In this case, getting himself thrown out of the tournament.  
  
-He doesn't stop to think about other consequences, as well-, Trunks said, scowling deeply and turning to look at Pan again.  
  
-Oh? And what would those be?-, the man asked, an amused tone to his voice.  
  
-If he kills Pan, I'll kill him... slow-, Gohan answered, locking eyes with the man. After a second, the fighter stepped back, cold sweat running down his forehead. He was still smiling, though it was a forced grin.  
  
-Well met, warrior. My name is Tango. Since I passed on to the finals, I guess we will face each other eventually. Let's save our energies until then, eh?  
  
-We'll see-, Gohan whispered, and turned back to the fight.  
  
Samba put his palms together in front of his face and concentrated. His fingernails began to glow with an eerie, purple light that intensified until they became little purple lanterns. He extended his hands to both sides.  
  
-WIND OF DEATH!!!-, he howled, and swept with his shining claws towards Pan. The light seemed to become solid, and arced towards the hovering girl like bright, purple whips. Straining with her exhaustion, Pan managed to turn Super Saiyajin again, and twisted in the air to avoid the lines of light. As they passed her by, the rays cut through the roof of the building like hot knives through butter, causing much of the ceiling to fall. The few people who had decided to watch the fight instead of running as far away as possible scattered to avoid being crushed by falling masonry.  
  
-DIE!!! DIE!!!-, Samba howled as he swept his hands in the air over and over again, sending new arcs of light towards Pan, who could barely stay ahead of the deadly rays. She then remembered a move her uncle Krilyn had taught her a long time ago. Using all her speed, she started to move closer to Samba as she avoided the lines of light. She put one of her hands over her head.  
  
-KIENZAN!!!-, Pan shouted, creating a large disk of yellow light over her palm and launching it towards Samba. As it flew, the disk spun over its center like a round saw. Samba swept with his hands again. The lines of light clashed against the disk, and after a brief struggle, the disk broke through.  
  
-WHAT!?!-, Samba cried. As the disk approached, he barely ducked under it, letting it pass harmlessly above his head and into the floor. It went right through the concrete and into the earth until it was out of sight.  
  
The huge fighter couldn't savor his luck, though, for suddenly Pan appeared under his jaw, hands cupped at her side, blue light shining between them.  
  
-KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!!!-, she cried, and let loose the azure blast into Samba's abdomen. The explosion caused what was left of the ceiling to collapse completely, and the walls of the dome to reveal in several parts the thick, three-foot-wide steel beams that supported them.  
  
A cloud of smoke formed in front of Pan as she dropped out of Super Saiyajin mode. She was now breathing hard, and barely stayed on her feet. Damn. That took all the energy I had... if that didn't do it---  
  
As if on cue, Samba materialized if front of her. Pan's face barely showed surprise before his large fist struck her stomach, knocking all the air out of her. As the girl doubled over in pain, Samba brought both his fists over her back, causing her to rebound off the floor and two yards over ground level. He then field-kicked her higher into the air, about ten yards up, and materialized again over her. In the cup of his right hand he formed a purple ball of energy, which he released into her back with a savage howl. Another explosion ensued, and Pan was rocketed towards the floor. She crashed against the platform and didn't move again.  
  
-PAAAAANNNN!!!-, Gohan roared. He could barely feel her ki at all. Samba looked at him, and smiled evilly as he floated down and landed beside Pan. He picked the girl up by the back of her shirt, and held her over her head. He brought a knee up.  
  
-NO!!!-, Trunks, Goten, Uubu, and Tenshinhan cried, realizing that the green fighter meant to break Pan's spine. Gohan started to power up.  
  
Then, suddenly, the grin disappeared from Samba's face, to be replaced by a look of pure horror. He slowly brought Pan down, sweating profusely and gritting his teeth.  
  
-Huh?-, Gohan said, confused. He hadn't powered up enough yet for Samba to become scared, yet the fighter seemed to be completely terrified by something.  
  
-Heh... It's your lucky day, brat... -, Samba muttered, and threw the girl out of the ring and into her father's arms. Gohan cradled his daughter and set her down on the floor. She was badly bruised and her face was twitching as if she were having a nightmare. Her ki was very faint, and getting weaker by the second. Gohan turned to face Samba, his face a mask of pure fury, which caused the fighter to step back in fear.  
  
-You better hope we don't see each other in the finals, Samba, because you won't be leaving here alive...-, he said, venom in his voice. Samba looked at him for a second, then turned back and left, followed by Tango.  
  
-Gohan, we had better take Pan to our infirmary, quickly-, Trunks said.- Mom had a regeneration tank installed specially for this kind of thing.  
  
Gohan nodded and picked up his daughter gently. He followed Trunks out of the wrecked building. Uubu and Tenshinhan followed, and as Goten started to walk out, he saw Vejiita looking at Akira, who was himself looking at Samba and Tango.  
  
-Hey! Akira! Vejiita! You comin'?-, he called out. Akira turned to him, and his face lightened up. He walked towards him. Vejiita took a second before he followed suit.  
  
-Well, it seemed you have been growing brains, little brother-, Tango said as he and Samba walked out of the dome and into the outer yard.- At least you had the sense to stop from killing the girl and getting yourself thrown out of the tournament.  
  
Samba scowled at him as they sat on the floor.  
  
-You moron... I wasn't gonna kill her, just break her back so she'd never step on a ring again...-, he muttered. Tango looked at him puzzled.- But then I felt something... It was like nothing I've ever felt, a power only short of... -, he looked around-, ... you know... And it was aggressive! A million images went through my head in a second, and in all of them... I WAS DEAD!!! DEAD IN A POOL OF BLOOD!!!  
  
Tango was utterly shocked. After a second, he shook his head dismissively and smirked.  
  
-You must have been tired, Samba. I didn't feel any---  
  
-IT'S TRUE, DAMMIT!!!-. Tango shook his head again.  
  
-Well, I know for sure the father hadn't powered up that much. So that leaves the magical being and the saiyajin. Maybe they-  
  
-No, the magical one hadn't powered up yet. And though the saiyajin would be the only one with enough spine to project such murderous thoughts, he wouldn't have interfered.  
  
-Then, who?-. Samba couldn't answer.  
  
The z-warriors plus their families were gathered around the regeneration tank in which Pan was placed. As the girl floated in an orange fluid, still unconscious and given air by a breathing device, Videl cried in Gohan's arms. Chi Chi, more accustomed to seeing members of her family beaten even worse, tried to keep the spirits up.  
  
-Videl, honey, don't worry-, she said, caressing the younger woman's hair.- This is nothing! You should have seen Gokuu, Gohan or Goten come back from one of their fights, almost dead, and be back to good health in a day or two!  
  
Videl looked at her, her make up all messed up because of the tears. She looked a little bit more calm than before.  
  
-I know, Chi Chi, but... this is my little girl... I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her...  
  
-Chi Chi's right, Vid-, Bulma said, sitting beside her.- I've seen Vejiita and Trunks the same way a hundred times --- hell, Vejiita's even died a couple of times --- but they always spring back up.  
  
Videl turned to her, and her eyes told Bulma her words had effect. She blinked at her.  
  
-It's in those saiyajin genes, honey. Trust me.  
  
Videl's face lightened up. She nodded and smiled at them.  
  
-Thank you-, she said. Gohan smiled too, relieved at Videl's recovery, and held her tighter to himself. Then he looked at Pan floating in the regen tank, and his smile disappeared.  
  
I'm gonna make that bastard pay... BIGTIME!!!  
  
Goten yawned. All the excitement had caused his stomach to act up. Then he noticed Vejiita outside the balcony of the room, and Akira standing beside him. They were talking, and Vejiita seemed very interested in the conversation for once.  
  
-Hey, Trunks-, he said. His lavender-haired friend turned to him. Goten nodded towards the duo on the balcony.- Since when did your dad become so talkative around other people?  
  
-Since today, it would seem-, Trunks said, amused at the thought of his dad becoming best buddies with a "worthless human", as he called them.  
  
-Very interesting, the way you handled that-, Vejiita said in his coolest tone. Akira, resting his hands on the rail of the balcony, turned to him, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
-What do you mean, mr. Vejiita?  
  
-Don't "what-do-you-mean-mr.-Vejiita" me, runt! The others may not have noticed, but I was so close to you it damn near ran me over! I felt how you concentrated your ki so that only that Samba creep could feel it, or so you thought! It was you who scared him halfway to death! Tell me, how does a human gather enough power to scare a being more powerful than a Super Saiyajin like that?  
  
Akira shrugged. He frowned and looked to the horizon. The sea was painted in orange and blue colors from the tropical sunset, and the breeze was warm and filled with the smell of the ocean.  
  
-All I'm going to say is this: anybody who hurts Pan, or anyone else in this group for that matter-, he turned to lock eyes with Vejiita-, will answer to me.  
  
Vejiita raised his eyebrows in surprise at the young man's tone, but didn't turn away. After a brief moment, Akira turned around and walked to the glass door. Before reaching for the handle, he turned around, his face bright with a big smile, like one of those Kakarot used to give him that managed to annoy him so much.  
  
-Besides, whaddaya mean by that "saiyajin-are-more-powerful-than-human" remark, huh? I train all the time, you know?  
  
With those words, Akira joined the others inside the room and closed the door. Vejiita turned to look at the ocean. Slowly, a smirk creeped up into his face.  
  
This kid's not all he seems to be - or maybe I should say is more than - and I think I know what it is. He chuckled to himself. This could prove to be the most interesting thing in the last six years. Yeah.  
  
Hours later they were all called to pick the ballots that would decide who would fight who. Gohan and the gang glared at Samba and Tango all the while, and the duo just returned the glares with evil smiles. Only Vejiita and Akira seemed impervious to the tension between sides.  
  
In a minute, the fights were set. The first fight would be between Goten and Gohan. The second would match Uubu against Trunks. The third faced Akira against Samba. And the final fight would be between Vejiita and Tango.  
  
Suddenly, the skies opened up and it started to rain, which caused the fights to be postponed until the next day. So, the z-gang decided to take their troubles to a bar, by Trunk's suggestion. They hauled themselves over to the Papaya Cantine, which was the closest, and Gohan bought the first bottle of whiskeyfor everyone.  
  
-Goddamit, I can't believe I won't be fighting that Samba bastich!-, Gohan yelled after a couple of hours, his face already red with drunkedness. He slapped Akira on the back and put his arm around his shoulder-, Akira m'boy, you better give that sunbich a REAL good beatin', you hear!?!  
  
-Uh, sure thing, Gohan! Psst, hey, Goten, how many drinks has he had?-, he whispered to the younger Son. Goten held up three fingers.  
  
-Feh. Boy can't handle his drink.-, Vejiita said, gulping down a full half bottle of his own booze.- Hell, in my day, saiyajin warriors could drink a full gallon of booze without blinking. And that was real Vejiitasei brew, not the weak stuff they make on Earth!  
  
Trunks was really surprised to see his dad so talkative. Apparently, Akira was having a really big effect on him. That, or he wasn't as impervious to liquor as he believed. Still, it was a chance he wasn't about to let pass. -Really, dad? Was that brew any good?- At his son's question, Vejiita just let go a loud, roaring laugh that startled even the tough-looking bikers at the bar.  
  
-ANY GOOD!?! Boy, it's my fault for letting Bulma raise you here on Earth! That sissy stuff you call tequila is tap water compared to Vejiitasei brew! Hah!- he took Gohan's bottle from the table- This crap called whiskey can't even tickle the tongue after you've tried your race's liquor, son!  
  
-Surely, mr. Vejiita, you are exaggerating-, Uubu said.- I mean, I don't know much about alien barmanship, but I believe our sake is--  
  
-Ah, don't give me any o' yer saiyajin supremacy crud, Vejiita!-, Gohan yelled, standing up. - Any Earth drink will beat yer sissy Vejiitasei booze any day!  
  
-Bah! Do you call me a liar, runt!?! I said NO FRIGGIN' DRINK IN THIS THIRD RATE PLANET IS WORTH A RAT'S ASS!!!-, Vejiita roared, and threw the whiskey bottle over his shoulder. The sound of glass breaking followed, and a huge biker came over with ten of his friends to the table and stood behind Vejiita, who didn't even turn. Trunks hid his face behind his hands in embarrasment. That's when he noticed that under his dad's side of the table were a pile of twelve bottles of tequila. Oh, crap, pop's drunk!  
  
-WHY YOU LITTLE, GOOD FER NUTHIN' MIDGET, I'M GONNA--!!!!-, the biker said, reaching for Vejiita.  
  
A wicked smile crossed in the saijayin prince's lips. Trunks sunk under the table.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the hotel restaurant, Bulma and Chi Chi were having a couple of drinks themselves. Bulma couldn't help but think of how old they looked these days. Their hair was mostly grey already, and their bodies were reflecting the passing of time more all the time.  
  
-It's strange isn't it, how for all of the boys time doesn't mean a thing, but for us it's as hard as for everyone else?-, she said. Chi Chi looked at her.  
  
-Yeah. But I'm actually glad, you know?  
  
-Huh? What do you mean?-, Bulma asked, concerned at the melancholy in her old friend's tone of voice.  
  
-Well... after all, I have done all that I ever wanted... I married the man I loved, I raised two strong, smart boys, and I have a beautiful granddaughter, who happens to be as strong as any man on Earth! Besides-, she gulped down her martini- ever since Gokuu went away, life just hasn't been the same for me...  
  
-Whoa, girl, you sound like you want to die!  
  
Chi Chi threw her head back and laughed hard. Bulma was startled at this sudden outburst from her normally extremely polite friend.  
  
-Oh, no, nothing so dramatic! But, I really miss him, though. Despite all the times he's just walked away without thinking twice, despite always thinking about the fights more than about his family... I know he always meant well for us... I really wish I could join him, wherever he is...  
  
Bulma sighed. It was hard not to miss Gokuu. She'd known him longer than anyone else alive, and he'd come to be one of the beacons in her life: whenever there was danger no one could beat, you could be sure Gokuu would come to save you. He had become so powerful it wasn't even funny, and the only thing that saved him from being scary was his unblemished innocence and childish love for everyone. She'd mistaken it for weirdness, but that's what happens when you encounter something that is on a whole different level. And that's what Gokuu had always been: a whole different level, all by himself.  
  
-Besides, I have had my share of adventures to last me three lifetimes!-, Chi Chi said, bringing Bulma out of her thoughts.- I guess you can certainly relate, huh?  
  
-Oh, Yeah-, Bulma laughed.- Ever since I've known Gokuu, it's been one wild ride after another. And when I met Vejiita, it got a LOT weirder. I got taken to outer space, met demons from other dimensions, heck, I met the Earth's Kami when he was only a little kid! I'll tell you honey, with these guys, you never know when something's gonna blow--  
  
A large explosion rocked the hotel down to its basement. Everyone rushed to the windows. Bulma and Chi Chi just stayed on their tables. Fire burned in Bulma's eyes.  
  
-I'll be damned it Vejiita doesn't have something to do with this.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Jeez, dad, calm down, will ya!?!-, pleaded Trunks amidst the scorched ruins of what once was the Papaya Cantine. Only the z-warriors were standing over the rubble, while all the other customers were running away from the site. Vejiita was hovering over the wreck, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
-I AM CALM, DAMMIT! THOSE HUMANS SHOULD CONSIDER THEMSELVES LUCKY I PULLED MY PUNCHES, OR ELSE THEY WOULD BE NOTHING BUT DUST NOW!!!  
  
-As it is, they're already in Earth's orbit now...-, Goten mumbled. Akira nodded vigorously.  
  
-AAAAGH!!! C'MON!!! WHICH ONE OF YOU TWERPS IS GONNA GIVE ME A GOOD SCRAPE!?!-, roared Vejiita, pointing at the group.  
  
-Chill out, mr. Vejiita! You'll get to beat up somebody tomorrow, remember?- , said Akira apologetically.  
  
-Yeah, Vejiita, I mean, if we fight each other now, we'll be disqualified from the tournament!-, said Gohan, a little bit more sober now. Vejiita roared into the air.  
  
-GRAAAAHHH!!! DAMMIT! KAKAROT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?! NONE OF YOUR IDIOT OFFSPRING IS ANY GOOD!!! AIN'T NOBODY IN THIS PIECE OF GARBAGE ROCK CAN GIVE ME A GOOD FIGHT!!!  
  
-AND JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!-, a familiar, feminine and indignant voice shouted from the street. Vejiita turned to see Bulma standing with Chi Chi, her face the very mask of fury.- VEJIITA, YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
-SHADDAP, WOMAN!!! I'LL COME DOWN IF I WANT TO, OR I'LL STAY UP HERE ALL YEAR LONG!!!  
  
-WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT UP THERE, BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT, YOU'LL BE SLEEPING IN THE AIR ALL YEAR LONG, YOU HEAR!?!  
  
-AAAAAARRRRRGHHH!!!!!-, yelled Vejiita, facing the sky with his arms stretched, making the windows crash all over the city. When he finally stopped, he dropped his arms, yet continued facing the sky. It was a full moon.  
  
-Dammit. I wish I had my tail.  
  
Slowly, he floated to the ground in front of Bulma. His face was such a mask of grief that his wife decided against giving him a hard time.  
  
-C'mon, tough guy, let's get you into bed-, she said, taking his hand and leading him to the hotel. Vejiita just followed like an obedient puppy, oblivious to the crowd of curious people that had gathered and watched the whole scene.  
  
The z-warriors said nothing. Trunks was the first to speak.  
  
-I better follow up. Dad's hangovers are a real pain, as scarce as they are- , he said, and went to the hotel.  
  
-Well, I guess it's just us five now, huh?-, said Gohan, grabbing his brother and Uubu by the shoulders. He was still severely wasted.- Whaddaya say we go crash some other party, eh?  
  
-THAT'S JUST WHAT YOU THINK, MISTER!-, another feminine voice yelled. Gohan and Goten froze. Chi Chi's voice continued wailing.  
  
-YOU TWO ARE COMING WITH ME!!!  
  
You can imagine what happened after that. Finally, the city got some peace for the night, except for the screaming and yelping in the Sons' hotel room.  
  
The next day...  
  
The main arena sure has changed too, Goten thought as he walked inside the fighters' waiting room, where a window allowed sight of the structure. The place was now almost completely made out of metal, with huge pillars and beams to support the structure. The place was now built like a huge stadium, only this one seemed to be made for testing nuclear warheads.  
  
-Like what we did to the place, Goten?-, Trunks said, joining his old friend beside the huge circular window.- Mom said she'd had too many scares sitting by the ring with nothing between her and our crazy attacks but air. So she decided to build this. The seats are all behind a three feet, super resistant, kamehame tested glass. And the metal's no piece of garbage, either. It's made from the same stuff as Juhaachigou's skeleton. It should hold out for the aftershocks of the battles, if we don't get too carried away.  
  
-Heh, I'd worry more about Mr. Let's-destroy-the-planet, aka Your Dad.-, Goten chuckled. Trunks slapped him on the back of the head.- Hey, what's your problem!?!  
  
Behind them, the other fighters were preparing themselves, on their own ways. Gohan was doing vertical-body pushups on one finger, while Vejiita cracked his joints and Uubu did some yoga. Gohan noticed out of the corner of his eye the green twins, Tango and Samba, leaning on the wall opposite them. They were wearing their same glasses and wicked smiles. Gohan repressed the sudden urge to make them swallow their own teeth. Then he saw something on the other side of the room, and he almost fell on his head.  
  
Akira was stretching. It wasn't the fact of the stretching that troubled Gohan, but the way he was doing it. He stretched his legs first, one at a time to the sides, then his knees, then did a little bounding. After he finished, he seemed happier than ever.  
  
Creepy. That's almost as if dad were preparing for a fight, Gohan thought. He shook off the feeling, calling it nostalgia, and resumed his warm-up.  
  
Back at the window, Trunks and Goten were still flapping their jaws.  
  
-So? You nervous?-, Trunks asked. Goten looked at him, puzzled.  
  
-About what?  
  
-About fighting Gohan, dumb-ass! You know, after all this training, you're finally gonna see if you're tough enough to beat him!  
  
Goten shrugged, giving Trunks a brief smile of lightness.  
  
-Oh, well, it really doesn't matter, you know? I mean, it's Gohan we're talking about. We fight all the time! It's the same thing as fighting you. I don't think about beating you, I just enjoy the fight!  
  
-Goten, my man, you really should give some thought about seeing a shrink.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The VIP balcony for the main event was located in a dug-out box right in front of the fighting ground. The families of the fighters were already in there.  
  
-How's Pan holding up so far?-, Bulma asked. Videl gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
-Great. That tank of yours is a real wonder! Pan's almost ready to come out. I think she could be ready by the third fight!  
  
-Probably sooner, what with those Saiyajin genes in her. You know, I really wish I could get my hands on some of those Senzu beans of master Karin's. Now those things are a wonder! I'd make more money than I could count.  
  
-Bulma, dear, you already make that much!-, Chi Chi laughed.  
  
-Hey, look, it's about to start! -, Videl said. Their eyes all turned to the platform, out of which the old announcer came. He was still wearing his old suit and sunglasses, but his head was mostly bald now. He walked with a slight limp, and every step revealed his old age.  
  
-I can't believe it! That guy is still around!?!-, Chi Chi said.- He was old when I was young, for Kami's sake!  
  
-When you were young? Heck, he was old when I was young!-, Bulma laughed.- But, it seemed like a shame not to start the new Budokai without him. It doesn't matter. I already signed with another guy, one who can keep up with the fights. He's only here to open the games.  
  
-A new guy? Much younger, I presume?-, Videl asked.  
  
-Actually,- Bulma said, lighting up a cigarette-, much older.  
  
-Huh!?!-, the Son women exclaimed. Bulma flashed a sly smile. A microphone lowered from the above screen display to the center of the platform.  
  
- LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE *TH TENKAICHI BUDOKAI!-, the announcer said. - BROUGHT TO YOU BY CAPSULE CORP ENTERTAINMENT!  
  
The crowd cheered loudly. A lot of them were flashing large foam hands with the legend "FIGHT!!" on them.  
  
-SADLY, I WILL NOT BE PRESENTING THIS EDITION OF THE TOURNAMENT. HOWEVER, I FEEL NO REGRETS, AS I HAVE WITNESSED FIRST HAND THE BEST FIGHTS IN THE HISTORY OF THE BUDOKAI! BESIDES, I FEEL VERY PLEASED WITH THE REPLACEMENT OUR SPONSORS HAVE PROVIDED! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I AM VERY PROUD TO PRESENT...  
  
The lights on top of the stadium started flashing with different colors. Four different spotlights focused on the center of the platform.  
  
-... ONE OF THE LIVING LEGENDS OF OUR TIME... MARTIAL ARTIST EXTRAORDINAIRE... T.V. CELEBRITY... AND TRAINER OF THE BUDOKAI'S MIGHTIEST WARRIOR, SON GOKUU...!!!  
  
-NO WAY!!!-, Videl and Chi Chi shouted in unison. The same thing was mirrored inside the fighters' room.  
  
-... LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I GIVE YOU...- Fireworks exploded on the four corners of the platform. The spotlights focused on a figure jumping from the video screen.- ... KAMESENNIN MUTENROSHI!!!  
  
The crowd exploded into cheers as Master Roshi, dressed in a tuxedo and complete with a rainbow-colored turtle shell on his back and silver-tipped wooden cane, dropped to the center of the platform. As he dropped he flashed v-signs on his free hand, made a few battle poses, and finally fell on his feet.  
  
-PEACE AND LOVE!!!-, he yelled into the microphone, flashing v-signs. All of the z-warriors fell flat on their heads.  
  
-THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! THANKS FOR THE INTRO, M'BOY!!!-, the elderly master said, patting the announcer on the back. The old man (younger than Master Roshi, but less active) bowed deeply, and walked off the platform. He went into the VIP balcony, where he was warmly received.  
  
-Hi, mr... Announcer-guy!-, Chi Chi said, smiling at the old man. - Remember me?  
  
-Oh, but how could I forget! That lovely girl who married Son Gokuu in the Budokai so many years ago!  
  
I could continue to describe the chatter and reminiscing that went on in the VIP box, but I'm bored already myself. So let's get with the good stuff!  
  
-LADIEEES AAANNND GENTLEMEEEENNNN!!!-, Master Roshi shouted. - LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
The crowd once again burst into a roaring frenzy. The scent of beer was already dominating the air.  
  
-TODAY'S FIRST FIGHT BRINGS BACK TWO OF THE TOP FIGHTERS IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!!! THEY'RE THE CHILDREN OF THIS TOURNAMENT'S GREATEST FIGHTER, SON GOKUU!!! ON THIS CORNER... THE YOUNGEST OF THE BROTHERS...!!!  
  
-That's my cue!-, Goten said. As Trunks gave him the thumbs up, the youngest Son walked onto the platform.  
  
-... TRAINED BY THE GREAT SON GOKUU, THE DEMON KING PICCOLO, AND HIS MOM... (Goten nearly tripped at hearing this)...LET'S HEAR IT FOR SON GOTEN!!!  
  
Cheers went up for Goten, as well as wolf whistles and screams from the ladies. Goten waved.  
  
-(Psst! Hey, kid, good luck!)-, Master Roshi whispered at Goten, who nodded respectfully.- AND ON THE OTHER CORNER... SON GOKUU'S FIRST SON, THE DEMON KING'S FIRST DISCIPLE, AND FORMER SUPERHERO GREAT SAIYAMAN... SON GOHAN!!!  
  
Gohan walked onto the platform and waved. The cheers were just as loud as Goten's, if not louder, but the whistling was definitively louder.  
  
-(Yo, Gohan! Good luck, sonny!) ALRIGHT KIDS, YOU KNOW THE RULES!!! ANYBODY WHO IS UNCONSCIOUS AT THE COUNT OF TEN, GIVES UP OR FALLS OFF THE PLATFORM LOSES AND GOES HOME CRYING FOR HIS MOMMY!!! NO WEAPONS ARE ALLOWED!!! THAT MEANS NO FLYING CLOUDS, EITHER!!! NOW LET'S GET IT ON!!!  
  
The old man walked off the platform, put on a soldier's helmet, catcher's mask and bulletproof vest, and stood facing the fighting brothers.  
  
-Don't expect any quarter-, Gohan said, smiling. Goten smiled back.  
  
-Same to you. Show me what you got!  
  
Both fighters blurred out of existence, and the battle was joined.  
  
SON VERSUS SON!!! THE BATTLE OF THE AGES HAS STARTED!!! WHO WILL ATTAIN VICTORY!?! FIND OUT ON EPISODE FOUR OF DRAGON BALL NEXT!! 


	4. Dragon Ball Next Chapter 4

DRAGON BALL NEXT  
  
EPISODE 4  
  
GOHAN VS. GOTEN!!!  
  
Moving faster than the human eye could see, Gohan and Goten fought fiercely all over the platform. Still in normal mode, their powers were evenly matched. Every move Gohan made was countered and blocked by his brother and viceversa. Goten's fourth generation Kame style was fluid and thorough in its execution, the result of six years of constant training, but Gohan's multiple-style-mix fighting was just as effective.  
  
Meanwhile, all that the spectators could see was the dust they were lifting, and the breaking of the shock-absorbant tiles on the floor where one of them exerted pressure. Every now and then, they would stop and exchange blows in one place, and the crowd saw two humanoid blurs, one red and blue and the other navy blue, before the dust and steam of the superheated air cut off their visibility.  
  
-LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS FIGHT IS AMAZING!!! THESE WARRIORS ARE MOVING SO FAST, THE UNTRAINED EYE CAN SEE THEM!!!-, Master Roshi exclaimed. He pointed at the video screen on top of the stadium.- BUT FEAR NOT!!! LOOK AT THE SCREENS!!!  
  
The crowd looked. Oohs and Aaahs went up when they saw the super-slow- motion display of the fighters trading punches.  
  
-Hey, Bulma, what kind of camera are you using??-, Videl asked, perplexed at finally being able to see one of Gohan's really tough fights.  
  
-Actually, it's not a video camera. It's more akin to deep-space laser probing. In layman's terms, we use a wide-range laser beam on the platform, and flash it at a frequency of ten million blinks per second. The reflected radiation comes back, and that way we can see every move they make-, Dr. Briefs answered.- There are a few problems, of course. What we would be seeing for the next half-hour happened in the last second. That's why the machine is programmed to display the captures around every hit that's made, and only a brief period of blocking and dodging.  
  
-And even so, even though it's a slo-mo display, it still looks like fast forward-, Bulma said.  
  
-Geez, you really pulled the stops for this tournament, huh?-, Chi Chi said.  
  
-And that's not all the tech we're using here. Just wait and see, the good stuff will come as they power up.  
  
Back to the fight, both fighters had taken to the air, and continued trading blows. Gohan shot a roundhouse kick to his brother's head that found air, and moved his left hand just in time to block a punch to his gut, then his right to stop a knee from his nose. He then executed a chop- claw-kick combo that was as ineffective before Goten's air-tight defense. Already at full normal power, Gohan saw his brother's strenght and skill were just as high as his own.  
  
-Not bad, Goten! I guess all that bumming around the house hasn't been for nothing!-, Gohan joked, stopping in mid-air.  
  
-Real funny, bro'-, Goten laughed.- Now let's get serious. I want to see if old age hasn't made you slow.  
  
-Old age!?!-, Gohan exclaimed jokingly.- I'll show you what this old man can do, my friend! Prepared to get a good ol' brotherly ass-whuppin'! Gohan powered up into Super-Saiyajin mode and blasted towards his brother, who was already waiting in the same mode.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Vejiita, Akira and the others were watching the fight closely. Samba and his brother were close by. Uub turned to look at the two goblins.  
  
-You've been watching those bastards all the while, dude-, Trunks said.- What's up with that?  
  
Uub lowered his eyes.  
  
-As you may know, my pale friend, I am a mystical being, and as such, attuned to most manifestations of supernatural sources. Those two-, he said nodding at Samba and Tango- are most definitely of magical origin.  
  
-What? You mean they are like you?-, Trunks asked, not liking the idea of a couple of beings as powerful as the Majin Buu he and Goten'd had to fight back when they were childre.  
  
-Not quite. While we share a certain magical essence, theirs is of a different kind. Actually, I'd say... they are better off compared to the Dragon Balls.  
  
Trunks was, for once, at a loss for words. His father, however, with his keen sense of hearing, was already weighing the implications of the Magical One's words. That is, until Akira's droning voice annoyed him out of his state of mind.  
  
-Hey, mr. Vejiita, why aren't those two getting serious about this fight? I mean, I know they're brothers and all, but--  
  
-Shut up!!! I can't stand your incessant chatter anymore! You know they're not fighting full out yet because they're still testing each other! Don't play dumb with me!  
  
-Uhhh... oookay, mr. Vejiita, if you say so--  
  
-I SAID SHUT UP!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
-Man, this place is huge, Bulma! I didn't think we'd ever find this box!-, Krillyn said, sitting beside his beautiful, albeit coolly indifferent cyborg wife.  
  
-He means he preferred walking over people all around the Colliseum instead of asking for directions-, Juuhachigou, No. 18, translated in mocking tone. Krillyn blushed deeply, looking like a grey-leafed raddish.  
  
-Well, you made it just in time. The first fight just began. Check it out-, Bulma said. Ex-monk and cyberwife turned to look at the fight.  
  
-By the way, where's Marron, anyhow?-, Videl asked.  
  
-Ah, you know she doesn't like fighting. She said she wanted to go visit Pan. You did say she got pretty beat up, right?-, Kryllin asked. He and Videl had spoken over the phone last night, when he'd arrived on the island.  
  
-Yeah. She's getting better, now.  
  
-Those Saiyajin always do-, Juu said, surprising everyone.- Oh, and Bulma?  
  
-Hmm?  
  
-What were you thinking when you hired that dirty old man?-, she said, nodding to the monkey-suited Master Roshi yakking to the crowd.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Blue.  
  
That was the color that invaded the whole room, as light of that shade radiated from the liquid holding a young woman in suspention inside the tank that sustained her life. It was also the color of another young woman's eyes, one who was standing outside the tank, watching the reassuring signs on the display at its side with growing relief. She was very beautiful, with hair like the faraway seas. A trait, she was told, she got from her mother.  
  
-Pan, you dumb bitch. I leave you alone for one minute and you end up in the tank-, Bra whispered, touching the glass. Pan's eyes were closed still. Bra had seen her father in this very same state a million times, but it still didn't take away the shock of seeing her best friend like that.  
  
-How's she coming along?-, a feminine voice called from the door. Bra turned to see a tall, gorgeous blonde in a blue overall by the door. Her eyes were as blue as hers, and the only thing that saved her from looking exactly like the ice queen that had given birth to her was a certain softness of her features and a caring, warm look on her eyes. Traits, of course, she'd gotten from her father.  
  
-Hey, Mar!-, Bra said, hugging her longtime friend. - She's fine. The machine says she should come out in about an hour or so. Though more of Trunks and Goten's generation, Marron had taken to the role of big sister to the two younger girls. Though not nearly as strong a fighter as any of them, the 31 year old blonde was certainly more experienced in certain fields. Her very generous and easygoing character helped her when mediating the frequent fights between the hotheaded friends. Lord knew that though Pan was normally as lighthearted as Gokuu and Gohan, it was also true she had gotten her mother's short fuse. And Bra was no piece of cake, considering the genestock she came from. Right now she seemed ready to crumble, though.  
  
-Hey, kiddo. I would have thought you'd be fighting in the tournament, but here I find you playing nurse.- Marron looked at the tank Pan floated in.- Amazing, isn't it? It's not as if we've never seen friends hurt or anything. I mean, c'mon, my dad nearly died when my uncle Juunana went berserko ten years ago. But still...  
  
Bra nodded. Juunanagou, Juuhachigou's brother and a cyborg himself, had gone on a rampage about ten years ago, resulting in countless deaths, including Kryllin's. Nobody had bothered to explain to her why the "Hellspawned Tinkertoy", as her dad liked to call him, had gone evil, or why he'd become so powerful as to be more than a match for even Son Gokuu. Nor had she insisted, for at the time she had been more interested on the latest boy band than on the fate of the planet. The two moved to the window. It was a beautiful day indeed, with the morning sun bright as truth and the heaven as blue as it could be.  
  
-Yeah. It's not unusual to me, either. Before Pan's grandpa went away, my dad would always come home a heap of bruises and cuts he'd get when sparring with him. He never seemed to acknowledge them, though. He actually looked happy to be so battered. Mom said he was only happy when he ate and when he fought. He really was thrilled when Trunks decided to give up his job and become a full-time fighter.- Bra sighed.- Pan's kind of like that. I mean, she's not battle crazy like dad, but she really enjoys going head to head with somebody strong. I guess that's why she convinced me to take up fighting.  
  
-Oh, yeah! You were jealous because she was in better shape than you. You must have been fourteen back then. Oh, I remember how mad your mom got when she saw you with a black eye after your first spar.  
  
-Boy, raging oni should fear my mother's tongue. Oh, dad couldn't have been happier if I'd regrown a tail and looked at the full moon. That night, after mom fell asleep, he took me to the gravity room. I'd never been there, it was like that forbidden threshold no woman could ever trespass, unless she were going to clean it. I guess he was afraid the gravity controls could go haywire and crush us. Anyway, he took me in, and turned the gravity up to 2 g's. Of course, I went flat on my back. Dad left me there until I could stand on my own. The next morning he found me there, barely able to stand. But stand I did. And from that day on, not one day would pass when I wouldn't spar first with my dad, and then with Pan. It really gave me a bit of perspective, the fighting, because while I'd still love to do other stuff, it didn't seem as fun as all the abilities I could learn while fighting. It's kind of like a drug---  
  
-Girl, when will you shut up!?! Some of us are B-O-R-E-D over here!-, a groggy, tired, yet amused feminine voice said from behind them, scaring the hell out of Marron.- The green guy doesn't kill me, so you decide to come here and bore me to death, is that it?  
  
The girls turned to see Pan coming out of the regen tank, barely covered in the tattered remains of her gi. She was dripping blue fluid all over the floor, and had to support her weight on a chair to stand.  
  
-PAN! What the hell are you doing, girl!?! You're not supposed to come out for about an hour or so!-, Bra yelled at her. She and Marron held her up by the shoulders. Pan chuckled.  
  
-Oh, c'mon, you really think I'm gonna miss the first fights? And by the way, why the hell aren't you in the damned tournament? Look, tell me later. Now leggo.  
  
They let go of her, and she held fast on her feet. She looked at them with a sly grin.  
  
-Hah! Kamisama himself couldn't hold the great Pan back! Let's get going, cuz I feel dad's and uncle Goten's kis making history out there-, she said, as she started walking to the door.- And while we walk, I'll tell you about this REALLY cute guy I--  
  
-Whoa, Pan, chill!-, Marron screamed. Pan turned around, puzzled. Her friend pointed a finger at her soaked rags.- Are you really going before an audience of thousands of people looking like "The Half Naked Thing That Came From The Swamp?"  
  
-Oh, she wouldn't mind-, Bra laughed.- She loves that movie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Floating several yards over the platform, Gohan barely managed to block the last barrage of punches Goten had thrown at him. This kid's gotten really good, he thought as he returned the favor with a triple kick-punch-blast combo. I underestimated how much he's trained.  
  
Again Goten blocked and countered, pushing his brother back with the savagery of his attack. Only then Gohan realized how much of his dad was in his little brother, who wasn't by any means little anymore. He was thirty- something now, a full grown man who was trying hard to live the life of a man who was by all standards unparalelled.  
  
And yet, as he saw the absolute concentration and drive in eyes that half an hour ago had been completely absorbed by a tray of food, he understood the pull of Saiyajin blood, of the legacy of fighting that he'd almost turned his back on. He'd been influenced by their mother into becoming a scholar, which he'd luckily found to be his life's true passion, while Goten had lived from the start the life of a fighter, pushed by his friendly rivalry with Trunks, and later, as he and their father before them, by the menace of an incredible evil, Majinn Buu. After Gokuu returned, though, Goten grew content with his power, and stopped training. Gohan still didn't understand his reasons for becoming a full-time fighter after so long. He knew it had much to do with their father's departure, but there had to be something else to it.  
  
Whatever his reasons were, he respected them, for he saw in Goten the same happiness he'd see in Gokuu when they were fighting. It felt like though his father wasn't around anymore something of him would always remain with them.  
  
As long as they kept fighting.  
  
Gohan was suddenly pulled off his train of thought by a savage increase in the intensity of Goten's attack. His brothers fists barely missed his chin the last time, and distracted as he was, Gohan only managed to stumble backwards and throw a quick elbow-fist-chop combo.  
  
Goten dodged the blows and charged forwards, surprising his brother. He rammed his forehead into Gohan's nose, stunning him, and backflipped, using his momentum to crack his feet like a whip on his brother's chin. Falling back into position, he cupped his hand at his side, gathering ki.  
  
-KAMEKAMEHAAA!!!-, Goten cried, releasing the full power of the energy blast into his brother's chest at point blank range. The area around them was consumed by the bright explosion of light, and the shockwave it produced made the whole stadium rattle right down to its foundations. Amazingly enough, the three-feet wide protective windows on the stands held.  
  
-All right, it's time to use the Pocket-, Bulma said, pushing a button in the armrest of her chair. Four large metal spheres rose out of holes in the ground around the platform. Each one had a black lens on the top, and they all lit up a bright red color. Lines of energy crackled between them, creating a rectangle of energy on the perimeter of the platform. Master Roshi, startled by the beams, retreated behind the lines of light.  
  
The lines then grew wide, into the sky, like walls coming out of the floor, only these were made of light. When they reached a height of two hundred feet the walls stopped, and closed on top, becoming a box of light, which then grew transparent, the only trace of energy being the lines of electricity that from time to time crackled along the borders of the box. The light, dust and steam of Goten's attack still didn't allow them to see the fighters, though.  
  
-Bulma, what did you do?-, Kryllin asked, shocked at the display of high tech.  
  
-It's what I call a Pocket. To put it bluntly, we use high energy plasma cathods to literally bend time and space, thus creating a "pocket universe". In other words, we sent them to another dimension.  
  
-WHAT!?!-, everybody exclaimed in unison. Bulma sighed.  
  
-Well, I couldn't let them destroy the whole island, and I promised Vegeta he could fight full out in this tournament, so dad and I made this! It's not as dramatic as it sounds, really, we tested it with Vegeta and Trunks and it was perfectly safe for everyone.  
  
-Besides-, Dr. Briefs cut in-, this method allows the fighters to expend all of their energy. This pocket dimension makes sure that the only energy that leaves its boundaries is light. All other types of energy, be they concusive, sonic or spiritual are absorbed by the walls. And the best part is, the very energy they spend powers the walls!  
  
-But, I imagine that even that technology is unable to absorb unlimited energy-, Juu intervened. Kryllin was surprised, almost forgetting the first hand experience in technology his wife had.  
  
-Well, that is true-, Bulma answered.- Still, the machine was able to handle both Vegeta and Trunks at full power. Then again, it made the whole city shake. Capsule Corp had a lot of explaining to do that day. But it's better than blowing the whole world to Hell, don't you think? Specially now that we don't have the Dragon Balls to fix things up.  
  
At the fighters' waiting room, Akira was squinting, trying to see the fighters.  
  
-Man, I can't see a thing! I hope that smoke clears up soon. -Wait, I see them!-, Trunks exclaimed. Everyone looked hard, until they were able to make out the silhouettes standing in the air.  
  
Gohan, in Super Saiyajin form, had his arms crossed like an x across his chest, his forearms red from the blast. It was obvious from his expression that Goten's last attack had been a bit more than he'd expected. But then that expression transformed into the smile they'd seen so many times on Gokuu's face. His brother mirrored the smile back at him.  
  
-You've become REALLY strong, little bro'-, Gohan said, letting his arms fall to his side.- This is the kind of fight that makes me wish I had trained a little harder.  
  
-Yeah, right. If you went into your mystical state, you would have beat me by now.  
  
-Right. Well, there's a problem with my mystical form. Remind me to tell you later. But don't worry-, Gohan fell into fighting stance-, I still have more than enough power to whoop your butt!  
  
-Big talk, bro'. Does that mean you're gonna start fighting seriously?-, Goten aked, taking his own stance.  
  
-You bet. LET'S GO FOR IT!!!  
  
With a mighty roar, Gohan started powering up. His golden aura grew even stronger, enveloping him and growing huge in size. The tiles on the floor all cracked into pieces and flew all over the place, going through the walls of the Pocket and crashing harmlessly into the super-resistant windows.  
  
-GRAAAARRRGHHHH!!!-, Gohan screamed, and transformed into the Super Saiyajin mode 2. He zoomed towards his brother, whose expression was of what Gohan thought weird excitement, and with all his strenght threw a punch at his nose. The blast crumbled what was left of the tiles and created a huge cloud of steam around them.  
  
What!?!, Gohan thought, feeling a hand firmly grasping his fist. The smoke was suddenly pushed away by a huge ki discharge from his brother, who was now glowing as bright as the sun. The stadium started trembling slightly.  
  
IT CAN'T BE!!!, Gohan thought, bewildered. The same thought was vocally and loudly expressed in the VIP room and the fighters' waiting room. Vejiita looked at his son suspiciously.  
  
-You knew about this, Trunks, didn't you?-, he said, a brief note of amusement in his voice. His reply was a sly grin on Trunks face. He turned to see the fight and smiled.- Conniving brat-, he whispered. Indeed, his son had to be quite cunning to have hidden the power his friend had. Which meant his own would have grown as strong. He felt a wave of pride wash over him, but quickly concealed it.  
  
In the Pocket, the light faded away, leaving only the glow of Goten's aura as he held his brother's fist in his own hand, his hair standing up in sharper spikes than in normal Super Saijayin mode. And, stunned and frustrated as he was from having been blocked, Gohan was proud of him.  
  
Goten had transformed into Super Saiyajin level 2.  
  
GOTEN IS A SUPER SAIYAJIN 2!?! NOW THE STAKES ARE EVEN!!! WHO WILL WIN THIS TITANIC STRUGGLE!?! 


	5. Dragon Ball Next Chapter 5

DRAGON BALL NEXT EPISODE 5  
  
The Brothers' Amazing Power!!!  
  
Enveloped in a fiery aura of astounding proportions, Goten held his brother Gohan's fist in his own. His hair, golden as the blinding light he was now projecting, had acquired a razor-sharp quality, now standing on his head like a crest of knives, the proof that the young warrior had reached the second level of Super Saiyajin power. Gohan was still astounded by his young brother's transformation, a secret he'd kept so well that not even during the hardest of training fights had the elder brother been able to scan it.  
  
Goten did not waste any time. He knew his brother would at least be shocked by the transformation, so, even as he caught his fist, he'd already prepared his attack. Switching his hold on Gohan's hand to his wrist, he pulled his surprised brother to himself. Before Gohan could react, Goten punched him with devastating force on the face. Gohan was blasted to the other side of the box of energy like a rocket. Knowing he had to press his advantage while Gohan was still unfocused, Goten zipped out of sight and reappeared over his brother, falling on his chest feet first and driving him into the ground. The resulting explosion lifted up a huge cloud of smoke, steam and debris that filled the stadium. The largest pieces of concrete crashed against the superstrong protective windows in the stands, harmlessly crumbling into pieces before the terrified spectators' eyes.  
  
-SO COOL!!!-, Akira exclaimed, wide eyed. Vejiita smirked and turned to his son, who had the same smile as the magician who explains how he got the rabbit out of the hat.  
  
-Is there any other thing you want to tell me, Trunks?-, he asked in a sarcastic tone. Trunks' smile broadened even further, and the look on his eyes reflected Vejiita's own. The Saiyan Prince then knew that his son had not forgotten his heritage completely. He'd begun to understand this when Trunks had renounced the life of a simpering corporate executive (how he hated their ilk! Always whining about some insignificancy or the other) and taken the path of the warrior, but he had not been fully convinced his son took it seriously until now. It was obvious that if Kakarot's simpleton son had achieved this amount of power, his own brat, having the blood of Vejiitasei's royal family in his veins, could not have done any less. He turned his eyes back to the fight, a strange sense of relief mixed with excitement washing over him.  
  
At the other side of the waiting room, Samba and Tango broke into cold sweat.  
  
-By the Dark One, just how powerful do these monkeys get!?!-, Samba muttered. Tango was asking himself the same question.  
  
-Regardless, little brother, the outcome will be the same. You know our mission.-, Tango answered. Samba nodded, yet his expression was the one of the man being led up the gallows.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
-WHOA!!! Is that Goten!?!-, Bra asked, wide eyed, looking at the fight as she, Pan and Marron walked down the aisle towards the VIP box.- I thought he couldn't do any more than SS1!!  
  
-So did I! By Dende, I can't believe he's going toe to toe with your dad, Pan! And he's actually winning!- Marron said, then realized she'd just put her foot in her mouth when she saw Pan shooting swords through her eyes.  
  
-SHADDAP!! My dad will beat him, he's just giving him a break because he's his little brother! He just hasn't kicked into high gear, that's all!  
  
Within the smoke, lights started to flare all over, like the thunderbolts inside a storm cloud, only with the frequency of a machine gun. The crowd started to murmur, then scream out loud that they couldn't see anything, what's going on, do something, ya old buzzard...  
  
-LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE REMAIN CALM!!-, Master Roshi shouted.- EVEN AS WE SPEAK, THE FIGHT IS GOING UNDERWAY IN ITS UTMOST INTENSITY!!! MAINTENANCE, REMOVE THIS SMOKE NOW!!!  
  
Two huge vents opened at the sides of the platform, revealing a man-sized fan on each. The machine hummed into action, sucking out the cloud of smoke. The air cleared, just in time for the audience to see Goten pummeling Gohan relentlessly. The older brother could only block some hits, but most of them were finding their way to his body as he was driven back while flying in every possible direction within the energy cube's boundaries.  
  
Gohan grunted as his brother, having feinted an energy ball that had turned out to be plain light, smashed his fist against his elder's ribs, causing him a sharp pain that shot up all his torso. That's when Gohan decided he'd had enough.  
  
-YAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!-, he roared, his ki rising like a supernova. The whole stadium started trembling as the Pocket Dimension machine struggled to absorb the astounding power being released. The crowd bellowed and cheered their approval at the incredible display of power by the eldest Son.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
-Man, just how high can Gohan go!?!-, Krillyn said. Juuhachigou said nothing, absolutely absorbed by the fight. She was the only one in the VIP box who could really see what was going on, and even her amazing cybernetic- enhanced senses were having trouble registering their movements at the speed they were fighting. I've been away from these fights for too long, she thought, feeling a strangely off-beat electric pulse running in her chest. It was the same as when she'd first made love to Krillyn, when she'd first held Marron in her arms, when she'd gone up against her brother Juunana ten years ago knowing he could turn her into dust with just a flick of his finger: she was excited as hell.  
  
-Hah! My Gohan can take on anybody in the universe!-, Videl said, enthusiasm incarnate.  
  
-Take him down, Gohan!!! Punch him out, Goten!!!- Chi Chi shouted, her motherly condition disabling her from taking sides in the fight.  
  
-Chi Chi, aren't you even a little worried that they might hurt each other?- , Bulma asked, surprised at the pro-violence stand her friend had taken.  
  
-Oh, well, as long as they're going to get beaten to a pulp, it might as well be by each other! After all, at least they're not trying to kill each other. Besides, I learned that a little roughhousing helps keep their Saiyajin genes at bay, and it makes them docile enough to do what I say without whining.  
  
-Boy, I wish that worked with Vejiita-, Bulma said mockingly. Suddenly, the intercom went off.- Who is it?  
  
-Mom, it's us! Let us in, would you?- Bra's voice said through the speaker.  
  
-Us? What's she talking about? Oh, maybe Marron's with her!-, Bulma exclaimed, and pushed the button for the door. The first one in, surprisingly, was short, muscular and black haired.  
  
-PAN!?!-, Videl growled.- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Back at the platform, Gohan's moves were still being blocked and countered by Goten. Damn, he's augmenting his power to match my own! Just how powerful is he!?!, Gohan thought.  
  
Suddenly, he dropped to the platform like a rock and stood there, looking at Goten, who stopped in mid-air and hovered over to the other side, dropping to face his brother. Goten wore a little smile on his face, a smile of excitement.  
  
-I thought you said you were going to fight at full power, Gohan-, Goten said. Gohan was at first shocked, then reflected his little brother's smile.  
  
-So you noticed. I guess it's a little bit out of habit that I don't use my full power when I fight you.- Gohan cracked his knuckles.- But you haven't been using your full power either, have you?  
  
-No. I wanted you to play your hand first.-, Goten answered, cracking the joints in his neck.- But I'm gonna start using my full power from now on. So you better stop kidding around, or you'll get really hurt!  
  
Gohan dropped into fighting stance, as did his brother.  
  
-ALL RIGHT, IT'S FOR REAL THIS TIME!! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!!!!-, Gohan said. With a thundering roar, both fighters started to power up, their auras flaring like man-sized stars, expanding around them and crashing against each other, fighting for supremacy over the Universe around them. The whole stadium started to shake like crazy, the Pocket Universe machine's limits being strained and nearly overcome within seconds. The crowd's roars only increased in magnitude, so lost in the emotion of the fight were they that the veritable cataclysm that unfolded before their eyes was dismissed as a minor inconvenience.  
  
-YEAH, NOW IT'S REALLY GETTING HOT!!!-, Trunks said, a savage grin in his face reflecting the excitement he felt within. Vejiita was absolutely surprised at the turn the fight had taken. He had thought that the brat's limit was SS2, but now it seemed as if his power was actually matched with his elder's. Indeed, this fight was growing hotter by the second.  
  
-WHOA, MAN, THIS IS TOO INTENSE!!!-, Pan screamed with enthusiasm. Everyone else in the VIP box, save for Bra, lacked her cheer.  
  
The strain in the brothers' face grew in accord with their ki. Veins started bulging out of their foreheads, and their teeth grinded against each other with enough force to turn coal into diamond, then crush it.  
  
-GRRRRRAAA--!!!  
  
-AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!!!-, they howled in unison, their ki's exploding in a burst of light. The ultimate clash of their auras caused lightning to appear between the now glowing warriors, to then be absorbed by the walls of the already much strained Pocket Machine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
-NO... PLEASE!!! STOP!!!! AIIIYYYYEEEEEE!!!!!!-, the warrior screamed, and was absorbed.  
  
The conqueror smiled as the absorption augmented his already huge powers tenfold. His teeth glimmered crimson under the fire that consumed the formerly rustic-yet-tidy village. His cruel, evil eyes scoured the perimeter, sensing the presence of other life-forms. These were far away. No matter. With his new powers, a hundred miles were a minute away.  
  
The warmth of the golden jewel hanging from his neck receded as the last warrior was completely assimilated within his own body. Only a few hundred others remained, and yet each one of them was precious to his objective. Each one would augment his power in unimaginable ways. Of course, they would not surrender their life-force and personalities so easily, but they would be conquered. With a small measure of concentration, he checked on the status of his agents in Earth. Anger grew within his chest. The accursed Earth-warriors were strong, perhaps stronger than ever.  
  
But there was no need to worry. The strongest of them was gone, no longer the main cause for concern. Still, the strenght of the rival and their spawn had grown in response to his departure. That only made the necessity for that which he had to do even greater.  
  
And so, in the blink of an eye, the conqueror was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
The first blow delivered nearly destroyed the Pocket Machine's energy distributors. Despite the technicians' effort, the next few blows broke three of the four main storage batteries.  
  
-MISS BULMA!!!! YOU MUST MAKE THEM STOP!!! AT THIS RATE, THE WHOLE CITY WILL BE DESTROYED!!!-, Dr. Manhattan, one of the scientists assigned to the machine, cried into the intercom, as valves blew all around him.  
  
-Relax, doc! I have a contingency plan underway-, Bulma answered, followed by static and silence.  
  
-MISS BULMA?!? WHAT DO YOU--!?!  
  
He could not finish his sentence. One of the far walls exploded, and an azure blur zoomed into the steam-surrounded main engine.platform. When it settled, an enormous cable, about twelve feet wide, was across the room, entering from the hole in the wall. All that dr. Manhattan could see was a short, spike-headed figure that removed the huge circular steel plug for the emergency outlet and plugged the monstrous cable in. Then, it zoomed back out through the ceiling.  
  
-WHAT THE--!?!-. The astounded doctor was again cut short, as the machine's status went from critical to normal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- -Well, that was an anticlimax!-, Videl said, rubbing her head. The stadium had all of a sudden stopped shaking.  
  
-It sure was. Let's see how the maintenance crew is doing-, Bulma said, and pushed another button in the console.- How're you holding up, Vejiita?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Floating in the Earth's orbit, Vejiita finished locking up the cable to the Capsule Corp satellite's energy input port. The satellite was enormous, ten miles of diameter and four miles tall. It looked like a huge gyroscope, only this one had an energy cannon in the middle. By what he could understand of Bulma's techno-blabber, the cannon focused all the energy contained in the Pocket Machine and released it in a steady beam into space, calibrated so that it wouldn't hit any astral bodies and inadvertedly start an intergalactic war. Not that he would mind one very much. He could use some enemies.  
  
As he looked down towards the earth, and the cable dwindled out of sight, he was amazed at the lenght of the thing. Bulma said it was enough cable to wire a whole country. She was probably right. Not that he would ever admit it.  
  
He set the final lock in place. His ki created a barrier between him and the cold and vacuum of space, and he wore a miniature oxygen mask, that unfortunately was also outfitted with a communication system.  
  
-I'm fine, how else could I be, woman?-, he growled back at his wife.- I'm all done here. I hope this will be enough for the rest of the battles, because I will NOT do this again.  
  
-Relax, Vejiita. This'll do.  
  
-Are you sure the station won't just move away from the Tournament's grounds and rip the cable apart?  
  
-Don't worry! The station's orbit is geostatic, that means it moves along with the Earth, and stays above one point all the time.  
  
-Hmmph. Figures that you couldn't find a more better way to do this. And you call yourself smart- He let out a smile of satisfaction as he heard Bulma sigh through the radio.  
  
-Though I find it ironic that a half-pint monkey with a brain the size of a pebble has the nerve of calling me dumb, I really don't feel like arguing with you right now, Vejiita.  
  
-I guess you're just getting old then, Bulma-, Vejiita said, and dropped to the Earth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Long golden manes twirled and danced in the air as the two warriors fought fiercely. Both Gohan and Goten had reached Super Saiyajin level 3 at the same time and started pummeling each other savagely. The video display had started to become unable to track their movements, and the two warriors would often disappear off the screen. The crowd was going wild with excitement, some cheering for Gohan, others for Goten, most of them for blood.  
  
Gohan drove his fist into his brother's nose, then opened his hand and blasted his face with Masenko. Goten fell halfway to the ground, twisted in the air and flew straight up towards Gohan, ramming him in the guts with both fists. Giving his brother no time to recover, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him to himself, meeting Gohan's ribs with his knee. The elder Son grunted in pain, then grabbed the hand Goten was using to hold him and threw him over his shoulder. The surprised Goten had no time to react as Gohan fell on him in a frenzy of kicks and punches.  
  
-Whoa, would you look at that!-, Akira said, wide-eyed. Uubu put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
-You can actually SEE their fight? You must be at least as powerful as they, my friend!-, the dark-skinned fighter said. Trunks turned towards them, surprised. He hadn't realized that, in order for him to be able to see the fight, he had to be able to move at their speed.  
  
Man, this is nuts!, he thought. I don't understand how a normal human being can have that kind of power. And this guy's no older than Pan! Tenshinhan's at least the same age as dad, and he doesn't have NEARLY as much power as this kid. But what does it mean?  
  
Goten blocked his brother's last punch and headbutted him in the face. He then cupped his hands to his side and released a kamekameha of enormous intensity that cost him a medium amount of effort, and worked, as it stunned Gohan long enough for him to execute his new technique.  
  
-GALACTICA DONUT!!!-, he screamed, and let loose from his palm four discs of light that surrounded his brother and exploded upon contact with an enormous flash. Goten stood there, breathing heavily.  
  
The Gotenks techniques... those have to work... I'm running awfully low on fuel here, and Gohan's not down by an inch...  
  
Amidst the cloud of dust and steam, a body flared up. An explosion cleared the dust, and Gohan was in the middle, short of breath but not as fatigued as his brother. Oh, man!, Goten thought. He's powered up! I may be in some trouble here.  
  
-Whew... not bad, little bro'! You almost had me there for a minute... I see you have a couple of tricks up your sleeve, huh?  
  
-You ain't seen nothin' yet!-, Goten shouted. Straining his limits, he pushed himself even further, and his ki flared dangerously. With a loud roar he charged his brother and suddenly multiplied in mid-air into four people. He and his clones were bright as stars.  
  
-You're wasting your time, Goten! Unless you're gonna pull Tenshinhan's multiplication trick-- huh!?!- As his fist was close to one of his brother's clones, he realized his mistake. The clones weren't shining because of their ki, they shone because they WERE ki! The Phantom Army!!! He couldn't pull back his punch in time, and the ghost's demise engulfed him in a huge explosion. The rest of the phantoms followed suit and created a blast a supernova would envy.  
  
Goten didn't even have time to rejoice from the success of his stratagem, for Gohan immediately surged from the explosion's cloud, burnt and bruised in a thousand places, but his ki now dwarfing his brother's. Howling like a savage he rammed his right hook into the side of Goten's face and sent him plummeting towards the ground. Despite the shock from the planet-breaking punch and the pain in his face, Goten managed to turn and fall on his feet. The ground was completely obliterated, all that was left was a few pieces of debris over a shining surface. The concrete had been compressed so that it had crystalized.  
  
Gohan fell upon his brother and proceeded to shower him with blows. The mismatched Goten could barely put up any defense, as even blocking Gohan's punches became unbearably painful, and the rate of his attacks had become undodgeable. With all his soul, he pushed the limits of his power even further, his ki rising in intensity. His defense improved a little, but it was obvious he was going to lose the battle unless he did something soon. He backflipped away from Gohan, and stood there a minute, trying to regain his breath. Gohan was not breathing heavily anymore.  
  
-Give it up, Goten. If this goes on any longer you'll only end up getting hurt-, Gohan said, concern in his voice. Goten's reply came in his unfocused telepathic projection.  
  
-Like hell... I don't give up a fight... what would dad think of me!?!- That's when Gohan started to see what was wrong.  
  
-Goten... dad would be proud of you... don't you see how strong you've become? Look at the level you've reached!- But Goten now seemed on the verge of tears.  
  
-NO, DAMMIT!!!! I'M NOT NEARLY AS STRONG AS HE WAS!!! IT'S MY FAULT HE'S GONE!!!- Gohan was taken aback by this. He'd never expected this from his lucky-go-happy brother.  
  
-What the hell are you talking about!?! You couldn't do anything, neither could the rest of us!  
  
-Don't you see, bro!?! IF I'D BEEN STRONGER THEN, MAYBE DAD WOULD STILL BE AROUND!!! IF I'D TRAINED HARD AS HE WANTED ME TO, I MAY HAVE HELPED HIM!!! BUT NO!!! I WAS WEAK!!! I NEVER TRAINED, EVER!!!  
  
Goten's ki was now reaching dangerous levels. Gohan knew what happened. His ki was reacting to his anger, just as it happened to him when he was enraged.  
  
-Goten, can't you remember what dad said when Shenlong took him away? "Is it that time already?" Remember that? For some reason, dad knew that someday he'd have to go!  
  
-HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE!?! HOW CAN YOU BE SURE THAT IT WASN'T THE STRAIN FROM THE FIGHT THAT MADE HIM GO AWAY!?! HOW CAN YOU KNOW!?!- Tears now ran freely down his face. His ki was almost as great as his brother's.  
  
In the VIP box, Chi Chi finally understood the reasons for his youngest son's behaviour. Her boys didn't know, but for a time she'd been able to track their telepathic communications. You can't live with the world's greatest warriors for so long and not pick up a few tricks. Oh, Goten, why didn't you ever tell me? But then again, she'd hardly ever been one to listen to her son's arguments. That was one on her lists of changes to be made.  
  
-Goten, I don't know for sure! But...  
  
-BUT NOTHING!!! DAD WOULD NEVER GIVE UP A FIGHT, AND NEITHER WILL I!!! GOTTA RISK IT!!!-. Goten pulled his elbows to his sides and closed his eyes.  
  
-NO!!! HE CAN'T DO IT!!! HE HASN'T PERFECTED THAT TECHNIQUE YET!!!-, Trunks shouted.- GOHAN!!! YOU GOTTA STOP HIM!!! HIS KI'LL GO OUT OF CONTROL!!!  
  
-WHAT!?! WHAT'S HE GONNA DO!?!-, Gohan screamed back, then looked at his brother. His ki was starting to take on a strange nature, becoming enormously powerful, yet increasingly unstable.  
  
-KAAAAAAA--!!!!!-, Goten screamed. His aura started taking an orange hue.  
  
-WHAT'S HE DOING!?!-, Gotan shouted at Trunks.  
  
-HE TRIED TO DUPLICATE GOKUU'S TECHNIQUE FROM WHAT HE'D SEEN!!! BUT HE'S MISSING SOMETHING, AN ELEMENT OF CONTROL!!!  
  
-YOU DON'T MEAN--!?!  
  
- --IIIIIOOOOUUUUU--!!!!!!!- Goten's ki reached monstrous proportions, and the light of his aura became a deep crimson.  
  
-HE'S GONNA TRY KAIOU-KEN!?!-, Gohan cried in horror. Trunks nodded.  
  
-YOU GOTTA STOP HIM, OR HE'LL KILL HIMSELF!! AND PROBABLY YOU TOO!!!  
  
-RIGHT!!!-, Gohan acknowledged. He powered up, his ki rising to surpass his brother's still-growing own, and charged him.  
  
- --KEEEEEEEE--!!!!!- Goten couldn't finish the word. A double-fisted blow slammed against the side of his head and blasted him towards the ground. Gohan followed after, and again slammed him over the head. With one final roar and all the might he could muster, the eldest Son drove his fist into Goten's face. Goten crashed into the ground and remained there, unconscious and breathing slowly. His golden main retreated into his head and changed back to its usual jet-black color, and his ki went back to normal, regaining its stability.  
  
Gohan stood above his brother, at the same time glad he'd saved his life and guilty that he'd had to put his lights out to do it. He'd never realized the enormous amount of guilt his little brother carried within. But that was something he could relate to himself.  
  
The energy cube went down with a hum, and Master Roshi came up on the platform. He realized Goten was uncounscious.  
  
-LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE A WINNER!!! SON GOHAN TAKES THE FIRST FIGHT!!!!!  
  
The crowed gave a standing ovation, throwing confetti and other assorted stuff. Medics rushed to the platform, only to be sent away by an awakened Goten. The younger son was cheered upon with the same intensity. He and Gohan walked back to the waiting room, Goten needing his brother's help to walk. Behind them, maintenance crew started to replace the platform with solid steel blocks.  
  
-AND NOW, A SHORT INTERMISSION WHILE THE PLATFORM IS RESTORED!!! PLEASE WAIT ON YOUR SEATS, OR MAKE USE OF THE CAFETERIA!!! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WISH TO SMOKE...!!!  
  
-Man, guys, that was SO COOL!!! I can't wait to fight either one of you!-, said Akira, the very incarnation of excitement.  
  
-Indeed, good fight, my fri-- -, started to say Uub, but was cut short by Trunks.  
  
-GOTEN, YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE!!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKIN', PULLIN' A KAIOU- KEN!!!! I OUGHTA KICK YOUR ASS!!!-, the lavender-haired warrior said half jokingly, giving his friend a noogie.  
  
-Not bad, brats. Not half bad at all. Gohan, I hope to see you in the finals. It's gonna be a world of fun-, said Vejiita, smiling wickedly. Gohan nodded, returning his smile. He moved Goten over to a bench, and they both sat down. Akira was gonna follow, but Vejiita put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
-Hey, what gives!?!-, Akira asked, looking quizzical as usual. Vejiita just shook his head with a stern look on his face.  
  
-Those two need to have a talk. ALONE. Understand?-, he said. Akira looked at the brothers. He nodded, and went to talk to Uubu.  
  
-Ohhh, man... you really rocked my head on that last one, bro'-, Goten said, clutching the side of his head.- I'm sorry I went overboard back there. I don't know what got into me.  
  
Gohan smiled and put his hand on Goten's shoulder.  
  
-I know exactly what got into you, Goten. Did I ever tell you about Perfect Cell?  
  
-Huh?-, Goten grunted.- No, bro' you never talk about that stuff. That's like, before I was born.  
  
-Yeah. Well, you know how I beat Perfect Cell and all. What you don't know is what happened before I did. When I fought Cell, I got too cocky. I gave him time to think. It was a bad mistake. Turns out, he had a bomb on him. I'm not talking four sticks of dinamite, I'm talking a bona fide doomsday device here. It would have destroyed the whole planet.  
  
-Whoa. So, what did you do?  
  
-Not me, Goten. Dad. He teleported Cell and himself to King Kai's. He sacrificed himself to save us all.  
  
Goten's eyes went wide upon hearing this, and fell silent.  
  
-I beat myself up every day since then over it. I didn't want to train anymore, I just buried myself in my studies. Oh, I never let mom know about it, of course. I always put up a brave front. Only Piccolo knew about it, but that's another story. I didn't much feel any better until dad came back. I thought it was my fault, that dad wouldn't be with us anymore ever again.- He looked at Goten apollogetically.- And I guess that was my mistake. Our mistake.  
  
Gohan put his hand on Goten's shoulder. The youngest Son looked at him with reddened eyes.  
  
-You see, little bro', dad won't ever stop being with us. I thought we'd lost him when he'd died, and again when his day on Earth expired. Heck, you remember, you were there! And then when he left to train Uub, I thought he'd abandoned us. But the truth is, Goten, when dad chooses to leave, it's because he knows we'll be strong enough to handle whatever comes our way without him. And because he knows that he'll live on in us, in our fighting legacy, in our love for this world.  
  
Goten smiled, and Gohan knew he understood. For both it was a revision of their relationship. Goten had always seen his older brother as a wise, flawless, loving entity against who all his standards were set; the wise and loving parts remained, but he had exposed a part of himself that was flawed, that was allowed to be flawed, because he was human. And if his brother could be human, then so could he.  
  
And for Gohan, it shed a light over his younger brother that he'd failed to see before, as well. For a long time he'd believed Goten to be molded in his father's image, lacking any sort of existencial reflection. Gokuu had always been the natural man, who bore no grudges and had no real hate, only momentary anger. He was always willing to forgive, and never even once wondered abot the meaning of his life, because he'd always taken things as they came. In that way he'd always been somewhat inhuman, as he lacked the things that were both the virtues and the shackles of humanity. He'd always believed Goten to be like that, and in that belief had overlooked the very deep humanity of his soul.  
  
-Dad would be real proud of you, Goten. Real proud.  
  
From the other side of the room, Trunks smiled as he saw the brothers hug.  
  
-Glad those two worked that out. Goten's weird front was getting kinda annoying.  
  
The repair crews finished restoring the plaform, and exited the stadium. Goten and Gohan went to the regeneration tanks, as they'd both taken somewhat heavy damage.  
  
Master Roshi came up on stage. A young lady in a skimpy bunny attire came up carrying a board with the number two printed on it.  
  
-...UUUHHH.... AAAAHHH.. OOOHHH.... EH, I MEAN, LADEEEEES AAAAANNND GENTLEMEEEEENNNN!!!! WE NOW RESUME THE TOURNAMENT!!!! THE NEXT FIGHT PITS OTHER TWO TENKAICHI BUDOKAI REGULARS!!! ONE OF THEM IS THE SUCCESSOR OF THE LIVING LEGEND OF THE CELL WARS, THE DEARLY DEPARTED MR. SATAN!!! LET'S HEAR IT FOR... UUB BUU!!!!  
  
The crowd stood up and boomed their support for the fighter with the mohawk, who walked onto the platform with majesty and waved. Would they cheer so loudly, Uub thought, if they knew about what my past incarnation did all those years ago? I wonder if Piccolo went through this same situation.  
  
-AND ON THE OTHER CORNER... THE SON OF ONE OF THE GREATEST WARRIORS OF THE BUDOKAI AND THE OWNER OF CAPSULE CORP... THE BLUE COMET... TRUNKS BRIEFS!!!  
  
The lavender-haired warrior walked onto the platform, a smile from ear to ear, and the wolf-whistling from the women (and some of the men) actually suffocated the clapping and cheering.  
  
-Hey, nice intro, Master Roshi.  
  
-Remember that when you're writing my check, sonny. AND NOW, LET'S GET IT ON!!!!  
  
The two fighters wasted no time in talk. As soon as they looked at each other, they started fighting. After a lenghty and gut-wrenching fight, Trunks, who put up a slightly better fight than Goten, fell under Uub's superior power and training. They didn't end up as bruised as the two brothers, for at the end, a tired Uubu transformed Trunks into a cookie and ate him (much to everybody's, specially Vejiita, Bulma and Bra's, horror), refusing to release him until he gave up the fight, which he finally did when he realized that he didn't have the strenght to release himself and Uubu would end up absorbing him completely. After the fight they shook hands with no hard feelings, but Bulma came backstage and kicked the living crap out of Uubu with a 100t hammer, having to be restrained by the combined might of every z-warrior.  
  
The next fight was announced. Akira vs. Samba. Trunks faced Akira before the fight.  
  
-Don't let up for an instant. I know you're pretty strong, but we have no idea how powerful this guy really is. You saw what happened to Pan.  
  
-Got it! Don't worry!  
  
The two fighters walked onto the platform. From the VIP box, Pan got his attention, much to her mother and grandmother's surprise (and no small delight).  
  
-HEY, AKIRA!!! KICK THAT GREEN SLUG'S ASS INTO HELL FOR ME!!!- Akira smiled and raised two fingers in a victory sign. Samba sneered.  
  
-Heh. Don't be so cocky.  
  
As Pan sat down, she was bombarded with questions and sly remarks from everybody in the VIP box. She shut them all up when she pointed out who Akira looked like.  
  
-RIGHT!!! YOU BOTH KNOW THE RULES!!! FIGHT!!!-, Master Roshi said. The energy cube rose, and the fighters stared at each other.  
  
-Heh. I'm gonna make you suffer, brat-, Samba said.- That your woman over there? Maybe she'd like another session with me after I'm done with you.  
  
Akira smiled confidently, causing Samba to lose some of his smugness.  
  
-Is that right? Show me.  
  
-WHAT!!!- Akira aimed at his own nose.  
  
-C'mon, you noseless nightmare. Give me your best shot.  
  
Samba went a dark shade of olive. He gritted his teeth and fell into fighting stance.  
  
-YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE ME!?!? YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!! I'LL SHOW YOU!!! I WAS HOLDING BACK AGAINST THE LITTLE BRAT, BUT I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD WITH MY TRUE POWER!!!  
  
Akira's smile grew. His eyes became slits.  
  
-Stop talking so much and do it then!!!  
  
-GRAAARRRGHH!!!- Samba powered up. His power grew beyond Super Saiyajin, and past Super Saiyajin 2. He smiled, sensing no change in his opponent's ki.  
  
-Ready to give up, now, are you?? WELL, IT'S TOO LATE!!!- He placed his hands in front of him, palms open.- DEATH CANNON!!!!  
  
An enormous beam of purple energy shot out of the palms of Samba's hands. It streaked towards Akira, who didn't even move, and exploded upon contact with his face. The blast was huge, the light from it blinding everyone in the stadium. A cloud of steam surrounded the blast site.  
  
-Heh. So much for that-, Samba chuckled.  
  
-Yeah. You'd think a beam that big would be a little faster-, a voice said behind him, freaking him out and making him jump off his boots (well, not really. But he did get scared). He jumped to the other side of the platform. Behind the place he had been, there was Akira, arms crossed, smiling.  
  
The crowd cheered loudly, but nowhere as loudly as in the VIP box. The z- fighters were awestricken with the youth's power. He demonstrated speed beyond Super Saiyajin 2, but was that his limit, or just a small demonstration?  
  
-I-- I-- I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!-, Samba stammered, falling back. He took a fighting stance, the outline of a thick vein showing in his forehead.  
  
-You better believe it, pal... FOR WHAT YOU DID TO PAN, YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!!  
  
BITTER VENGEANCE!!!! SAMBA'S IN BIG TROUBLE NOW!!! BUT, JUST HOW POWERFUL IS AKIRA!?!? 


	6. Dragon Ball Next Chapter 6

DRAGON BALL NEXT  
  
EPISODE 6  
  
AKIRA VS. SAMBA!!!  
  
Some people have experienced the feeling of being on top of the food chain, only to realize that they're nothing but a chunk of meat in between the teeth of a larger predator.  
  
At least, such was the way that Samba felt as he faced Akira, whose presence seemed to encompass the whole stadium, the whole universe as far as the olive-skinned savage was concerned. The young human standing before him had just evaded his most powerful attack, a feat the proud Samba had thought nigh impossible.  
  
Who is this kid, dammit?! he thought as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. We were warned before coming here of the Saiyajin and the half- breeds, but there was no mention of a human being with even nearly the amount of power he has!!!  
  
The accursed human had gone so far as to address him as one would address a weak stripling.  
  
For what you did to Pan, you're gonna pay!!!  
  
The very thought made Samba's blood boil. The insolence! A mere human, speaking unto one of his heritage as if he were nothing but a low-born warrior! If only he knew of my proud parentage, it would be a much different deal!!! The anger, humiliation and hatred pushed away all his fear and washed over him like molten lava, giving him an adrenalyn boost he'd never before felt.  
  
But also, there was another force that helped erase the horror he felt at the moment. A fear of something so terrible, the option of dying a thousand deaths before this human was actually becoming attractive.  
  
He dared not fail his master. Better to be atomized by the human than face the master's wrath.  
  
-What's the matter, pasty boy? I thought you were gonna hurt me or somethin'!!!-, Samba said, falling into a fighting stance, his voice trembling like that of a madman or a person on the border of hysteria.- WELL C'MON, DAMMIT!!!! I'LL FREAKIN' KILL YOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!!  
  
Had it not been for Samba's shades, Akira would have seen the haze of madness in the green one's eyes as he wildly charged the young human, claws extended and teeth bared.  
  
In the VIP booth, Pan held her breath, unnoticed amidst the roar of her companions. Opposite them, the Z-warriors cringed in tension. All save for Vejiita, that is. He was wearing a strange smile, one that would make all the other warriors in the room run for cover, had they been watching him.  
  
And then, before Samba's eyes, a millimeter away from his claws, Akira vanished into thin air.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Deep in the mountains, next to a waterfall, there was a small capsule house. Out of it came a slender blonde dressed in caqui shorts and a black T-shirt. She was quite athletic, and although she was already well in her sixties, her face hardly showed the passing of time. Indeed, in her eyes resided an eternal passion, which would often turn into a form of wild exhuberance that most men feared. Actually, all men, except the one she loved. Who by the way, she noticed with a sense of disgust, was WAY late for dinner. Turning her scowl towards the waterfall, she squinted to try and find the other man in her life. Or rather, the boy.  
  
-JUNIOR!!!!!!! I CALLED YOU FOR DINNER OVER AN HOUR AGO!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW, DAMMIT!!!!!- She roared, and all the animals in the mountain ran away in fear. The only form of life that approached her was a hovering speck that came out of under the waterfall, and grew as it got nearer. It was a young man, no older than sixteen, with short blond hair, and a third eye perched in his forehead.  
  
-But, mom, dad said to-- -. Tenshinhan Jr. could not finish his sentence.  
  
-HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU NOT TO LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER!?! IF YOUR FATHER TOLD YOU TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF, WOULD YOU DO IT!?!-, Launch screamed at her son, who flinched at the rock-cracking volume of her voice.  
  
-Actually, mom, he did, and I have... how do you think I learned how to fly?- In a second, Tenshi, as his mother called him when her mood was mellower, regretted saying those words. Launch grabbed him by the ears and dragged him into the house, impervious to his yelps of pain.  
  
-DON'T YOU GET SMART WITH ME, YOUNG MAN!!! It's bad enough that I have a crazy husband, but I also get a smart-ass son!  
  
-Where she gets off calling Tenshinhan crazy, I'll never know- a small voice behind the kitchen door muttered. With an angry growl, Launch whipped an uzi out of nowhere and started blasting the door, and didn't stop until it was nothing more than sawdust. When it cleared, the whole kitchen was riddled with bullet, and a very frightened, white-skinned, mime-looking midget with an apron hovered in the air, shaking as it realized it was unharmed.  
  
-WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY!?!?!-, Launch roared, aiming the uzi at the bewildered Chaozu's head.  
  
-I-I-I I said "dinner's ready, come get the chow"!! Really, I did!!!  
  
-Hmph. For your sake, I hope so-, Launch huffed, holstering the uzi. She overlooked the kitchen.- Sigh. I guess it's takeout again.  
  
-What the heck happened here!?!-, a masculine voice exclaimed from behind them. Tenshinhan Sr. was wide-eyed at the destruction cast upon his house.  
  
In a second, he would also regret having opened his mouth. The screams could be heard all the way to Karin's Tower.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
The world seemed to seemed to freeze in that moment in what seemed to be an eternity. It was only within a fraction of a second that his gut seemed to explode, every atom in his body trasforming into pure, undistilled pain, as Akira reappeared, underneath him and at his side. A core of knowledge deep inside his brain told him that the human had evaded his attack, moved underneath and away from his arms, then delivered a crushing uppercut to his stomach; still, all his data-processing functions had been overridden by the all-encompassing pain that threatened to end his consciousness right there and then. He could feel that he'd not yet touched the floor, as he was hanging from Akira's fist like a slab of meat on a hook. As the pain slowly retreated, he realized blood was flowing from his mouth to the floor. As he fell to the floor (once Akira removed his arm), he remembered to breathe again, and started to regain control of his limbs from the subconscious reflexes that had overtaken them.  
  
Pan regained her breath as well, just as the crowd burst into cheers. Oh. My. God!, she thought, a sudden urge to giggle like an idiot starting to flow through her. He's okay! I knew he'd be, but still...! He's SO strong! I can't believe it! Everyone around her went into a frenzy of cheering and screaming, so she did as well, shouting a barrage of insults to Samba that would make the devil cover his ears.  
  
The Z-fighters cheered as well. Vejiita's grin grew even wider. Could it possibly be!?! I don't want to get my hopes up, but if it is..!  
  
Tango was bug-eyed by now, shivering with fear at the sight of his brother, doubling over in pain, squirming like a worm on the ground.  
  
Akira just stood there, seeing the once proud savage fighting not to throw up. He crossed his arms and scowled.  
  
-Get out of the ring-, he said. Samba turned an eye to him, suddenly frozen by Akira's words.  
  
-W-what-t?  
  
-You heard me. You're in no condition to fight. You're barely conscious as it is.- Akira turned a pair of burning eyes towards Samba that had he been able to move would have made him bolt.- Don't get me wrong. I've got the strongest urge to rip every limb from your body and make you swallow them.  
  
Akira turned to Pan, who was looking at him, her face now relaxed. As she looked at him, she understood what he wanted to do. She nodded, letting him know telepathically that she wouldn't feel betrayed by his mercy towards the green monster. Go on. Somehow, I knew you'd do that. I feel that's just the way you are.  
  
Akira smiled, then turned his scowl towards Samba, who was now kneeling, trying to stand.  
  
-But I'm not a soulless beast like you. That's why I'm gonna give you the mercy you denied Pan. You're gonna walk out of this ring, then you're gonna take your brother and leave the tournament grounds to never be seen again.  
  
Samba now stood on his feet, regaining some of his composure. He couldn't fail his master. HE COULD NOT!!! The pain, the humilliation and the hatred made him forget his vow of silence.  
  
-Graagh... to hell with you... and your mercy...I will not fail... my mission... I WILL DESTROY ALL THE EARTH-WARRIORS!!!! I WILL NOT FAIL MY MASTEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!-, Samba screamed, bloating his ki beyond its prior capacity. Every cell in his body gave way to his power, and for a nanosecond, he had the illusion he was going to win.  
  
Such an illusion shattered into a million pieces when Akira's ki grew into a monster that seemed to swallow his own like a drop of water in the sea.  
  
-YOU IMBECILE!!!!!!- Akira roared, as he disappeared and reapeared again exactly two hundred times, each time throwing an earth-shattering blow, each time breaking a different bone in the green warrior's body. The spectacle was gut-wrenching. Two seconds after starting to move, when he finished his grizzly work, Akira stood before the shattered doll into which he'd made Samba as the warrior-turned-beanie-baby squirmed in unconsciousness on the floor. At that very moment, the pocket-cube fell, seeming needless now that one of the fighers was out of comission.  
  
The whole audience was deathly silent for a moment, morbidly contemplating the wrecked Samba, then roared in approval. Master Roshi still gawked at the unconscious chiropractor's nightmare, when Akira's voice drew him out.  
  
-Hey, Master Roshi, aren't you gonna declare the fight over?-, the young warrior said, his voice even, not showing an ounce of tiredness, anger or happiness. Just sadness.  
  
-Whoa, kid! You didn't kill'im, didja? I mean, not that I mind, I heard what he did to Gohan's kid, but...-, Master Roshi said as he jumped on the platform.  
  
-No, I just broke most of the bones in his body. I wanted to make sure he'll never hurt another person again.  
  
-Kinda drastic... I like it! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! AS THE CONTESTANT SAMBA IS UNCONSCIOUS, THE WINNER OF THE TENKAICHI BUDOKAI'S THIRD BATTLE IS AKIRA!!!!!!!  
  
Amidst the crowd's ovation, Akira picked up the limp Samba by his clotes and flinged him over his shoulder. As he walked into the waiting room, he hurled the body towards the terrified Tango, who only managed to catch it. He was even more horrified to see his brother was still alive.  
  
-He'll live if you get him to a doctor. But what I said still stands. Since you obviously didn't hear me, I'll say it again. Take your brother with you, walk out of here, and never let me see either of you again. Got it?  
  
Tango gritted his teeth, as afraid as his brother was of his master, yet unsure of wanting to face someone with this young human's power. Akira moved closer to him, and Tango took a step back involuntarily.  
  
-Remember who you'll be fighting against in the next battle? That's right. Vejiita. He's not exactly the forgiving type. He'll make you feel so much pain you'll think that what your brother went through was a refreshing shower.  
  
Akira wasn't through the word "refreshing" yet when Tango ran away from the Tournament grounds, taking his brother with him.  
  
After everyone in the waiting room had congratulated Akira, Vejiita and Tango were called for the fight. When Master Roshi was informed of Tango's sudden departure, Vejiita was declared winner by default.  
  
Later that day, Gohan and Goten were released from the regeneration tanks, and Gohan was quite pleased to hear of the treatment Akira had given "that green bastard (no offense, master Piccolo and Dende)". So pleased, in fact, that he invited everyone to another round at the Papaya Cantine, only to remember that it'd been destroyed in the wake of Vejiita's drunkenness a few days past. So they settled for a good in-door dinner, courtesy of the Hotel (quite easy to get, since it belonged to Trunks' family) and Bulma's idea, as she didn't want Vejiita out of her sight anywhere near booze.  
  
So nightime fell, and almost everyone had the time of their lives, save for a certain saiyan misoginist whose identity I'll leave for you to guess. Kryllin's family, the Briefs and the Sons gossiped, as did the younger females of their families. And Trunks, Uub, Goten and Akira traded fighting tips, girl tips and nasty jokes. Akira headed over to the bar to get some more root beer, when he felt a fierce ki approach him from the side.  
  
-That was quite the killer instinct you showed back there, crippling that Samba creature like that-, Vejiita said, climbing on a stool.- I wouldn't have thought you to be that cruel. It's not a bad change, actually.  
  
-Oh, well, I didn't break his spine, so he should be able to move soon enough.  
  
-Maybe, but what interests me the most is that act of mercy you showed for that green bastard at the end. You were gonna let him walk out, didn't you?  
  
-Well, yeah, I mean, I don't like picking on weaker people, you know? What about it?  
  
-You tell me. It kinda reminds me of somebody. A very good fighter. His name was Kakarot, but the moron chose to call himself Gokuu.- Vejiita looked at Akira fiercely, as the young one almost choked on his root beer.- Ring a bell?  
  
-Hmmm. Nope, sorry-, Akira said, wiping the soda off his mouth.  
  
-Uh-huh. Well, this guy was almost as powerful as me. His problem was, he was a real imbecile. I'm not kidding, he was as stupid as they come, dumb, thick-headed, one big tub of concentrated idiocy--  
  
-Hey, c'mon!!! You know that's a lot of crap, Vejiita!!!- Akira exclaimed, then almost slapped himself as the Saiyan prince grinned fiercely.-... er... I mean, th-that's what I've been told, y'know?  
  
The Prince of the Saiyajin's gaze met his own, and Akira launched into a fit of nervous laughter that attracted the attention of everyone in the bar. That's when someone tapped on Akira's shoulder, making his sudden fit stop.  
  
-Hey! Excuse me, Uncle Vejiita, but I'll steal Akira here for a minute!-, Pan said, pulling Akira's arm, his expression like that of a man whose death penalty has just been revoked as he was dragged towards the group made of the under-forty ladies of the three clans. Vejiita was left to his own thoughts.  
  
The next day, the Z-warriors met at the waiting room at the crack of dawn. There was no one in the whole colisseum, only the cleaning crews, preparing the arena for the events to come.  
  
-Kinda early, aren't we?-, Akira said.- There's something about an arena that just pulls me to it.  
  
-It's strange, isn't it? It's nothing but dirt, metal and stone, but what it represents is something so much larger than any of us-, Uub said as he stretched in preparation for the fights.  
  
-I guess it's about the evolution of the species. For some reason, we are all compelled to fight, to be stronger, to be greater than we are now-, Gohan said, looking at the sun as it peeked over the edge of the stadium.- But we fight, and then we fight some more, and in the end, what we do is so tiny in the grand scheme of things... as many times as we've saved our galaxy, it's still so small in the great scale of the universe...  
  
Goten looked at his brother.  
  
-Is that why you became a scholar?- Gohan nodded.  
  
-In part. I mean, why are we alive, after all? I don't mean how our bodies work, but why do they work? What is life made of? We all know of ki, but where did it come from? Where did it begin? Was there a beginning, and if there was, will there be an end? So many questions, much larger than any of us, and we still worry about the more petty ones. For example, why do we work so hard at making hair-growth pills, when there are people starving all over the world? What good is viagra when cancer can still not be cured, even by the senzu beans? We should be more worried with "is there something beyond the kami and the kaioushin?" There's something out there, something so tremendous that our understanding can't cope with it... it's inside and out of us, encompassing everything... I hope to find it someday. I wonder-, Gohan looked at the sky.- if dad's found it...  
  
-Wow. I have no idea of what you just said, Gohan, but it sure sounds deep- , Akira said, blinking repeatedly. Gohan sighed, then laughed. Some people could just be so content in life... Ignorance is bliss, indeed.  
  
The decisive hour arrived. The fights were set up: Gohan would fight Akira, and Vejiita was pit against Uub.  
  
-Awright, I guess this is it, then, mr. Gohan.-, Akira said. Gohan smiled back at him.  
  
-That's right. And you better stop hiding your real power, or I'm just gonna waltz all over you.  
  
-I could say that to you too! I've got a full stomach and a mean disposition today! I know you like to take it easy on people, but if you're not careful, you're gonna wish I took it easy on you!  
  
-Them's fighting words, pal!  
  
Master Roshi cleared his throat.  
  
-AAAALLLLRRIIIIIIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE HAVE REACHED THE SEMI-FINALS OF THE TENKAICHI BUDOKAI!!! OUR CONTESTANTS HAVE GONE THROUGH HELL TO GET HERE, AND ONLY THE FOUR STRONGEST FIGHTERS IN THE UNIVERSE REMAIN!!! FIRST UP--- AFTER DEFEATING HIS BROTHER GOTEN IN THE TOURNAMENT'S FIRST BATTLE-, Master Rohshi motioned towards the waiting room- HERE'S SON GOHAN!!!  
  
Gohan walked onto the Platform.  
  
-AND IN THE OTHER CORNER, A MAJOR SURPRISE IN THE TOURNAMENT!!! A FORMERLY UNKNOWN FIGHTER, HE'S SWEPT THE COMPETITION ALL THE WAY FROM THE PRELIMINARIES WITH THE GREATEST OF EASE!!! HAVING OUTCLASSED THE FEARSOME SAMBA IN A GUTWRENCHING MATCH, LET'S HEAR IT FOR AKIRA!!!!  
  
Akira walked onto the Platform, waving.  
  
As the crowd boomed, inside the VIP box Pan realized that for once she was not certain who she wanted to cheer for. A couple of days ago, had anyone asked, it would have been her father all the way. The only other person she could think of that would have made her so indecisive would have been her grandfather Gokuu, and he had his bloodties and their adventures together as a reason. It was rather ironic that this complete stranger, whom she'd only known for a few hours, could break her partiality in a matter of seconds.  
  
Still, there was that strange familiarity, that powerful frame, those clean and shiny eyes, that enormous self-confidence that lacked the least bit of arrogance. But, above all, there was a calm feeling of serenity whenever he was around. It seemed like nothing could ever go wrong if he was there.  
  
Wow. And here I thought there was no such thing as immediate love. Suddenly, she felt a lot closer to her grandmother, Chi Chi, and Videl. Apparently, it was fate for women in her family to fall in love with powerful men right off the bat.  
  
The Pocket cube was activated.  
  
-No holding back, mr. Gohan.  
  
-None at all.  
  
At the same time, both men fell into fighting stance, then zipped out of sight.  
  
Vejiita watched the fight with growing excitement. The only way that kid'll beat Kakarott's son is if I'm right. And if I'm right...  
  
Trading blows at Mach 1000, both fighters smiled.  
  
-POWER UP!!!-, they both cried at the same time.  
  
And then the Cube lit up like a million stars.  
  
AKIRA VS. GOHAN!!!!! JUST WHAT'S THE YOUNG HUMAN'S POWER LIMIT!?! 


	7. Dragon Ball Next Chapter 7

DBN Episode 7  
  
Akira vs. Gohan!!  
  
  
  
Space seemed to bend and break in the places where Akira and Gohan clashed. Their fists grazed each other, and static electricity became hiperexcited into lightning bolts. They moved so fast within the Dimension Cube that a normal human being would have been taken apart molecule by molecule in a fraction of a second by the sheer force of their wakes. The crowd was in a roaring frenzy, the intoxicating pace of the battle driving them wilder by the second.  
  
Fighting for every inch of ground inside the Cube, Gohan wrestled to remain calm. Within five seconds of the fight Gohan had breached the gap between normal and Super Saiyajin Level 3, and Akira was matching him blow for blow. How is he doing this?!, Gohan thought. Every blow, every kick he dealt was being blocked and returned in kind. Akira's own strikes had power enough to test the limits of Gohan's strenght and endurance, not to mention they were dealt intelligently, never a wild swing or superfluous move. It was as if he were not fighting a young man, but rather a seasoned warrior who could predict his every move.  
  
This is insane, Gohan thought, using his forearm to block a fist that made his whole frame shake, then twisting in midair to avoid the ensuing roundhouse kick. I can't believe a normal human could have that kind of power! And one so young! A demi-saiyajin might do so, if it trained constantly, but not a human!  
  
Gohan was shaken out of his thoughts by the sudden intensity of Akira's attack. The elder Son could barely block a barrage of fists, and was taken by surprise by a planet-shattering uppercut to the chin that sent him flying. He recoiled in mid-air, but Akira was already on him, pressing his advantage. Trying to buy himself some space, Gohan swung at Akira with enough force to implode the Sun. He missed, leaving him wide open for a right punch to his ribs that drove all the air out of his lungs. Without missing a beat, Akira grabbed his leg and swung him like a hurricane, finally throwing the demi-saiyajin to the ground, where he crashed brutally. The crash would have created a cloud of dust, except for the fact that all the tiles and concrete had already been disintegrated, therefore leaving Gohan to clash against the Cube-wall. Despite this crushing blow, Gohan was not one to be beaten so easily. He quickly sprung back to his feet and sidestepped, narrowly avoiding a powerful kick by his opponent, who crashed to the ground with both feet. Gohan now went on the offensive, blasting towards Akira like a rocket and unleashing a hail of blows upon the young man. Akira was now hard pressed to block them all, and finally blasted away to get a better position. Gohan blasted after, and continued to press his advantage. Akira suddenly locked Gohan's fists with his hands, beginning a power struggle in midair. Their kis flared like stars around them, and plasma sparked all over as they clashed.  
  
They had already been fighting for what seemed to them to be months, but were only seconds to the people outside. Their speed made it so that time became compressed, years turning into minutes. Gohan' and Akira's faces were strained, their veins bulging out of their skin and their grinding teeth giving proof of the toll the fight was taking on them. Gohan's power levels were increasing rapidly, but Akira showed no sign of being overpowered. Then, to Akira's surprise, Gohan's eyes began to shimmer like white stars. Two laser beams shot from his pupils suddenly, blasting Akira in the forehead and rocking him back. The youngster lost his concentration, his grip on Gohan's hands weakening, which gave the elder warrior the opening he needed. Twisting with the power of a tornado times one million, Gohan used his momentum to slam Akira against the floor. As quickly as the young man started to recover, Gohan was on him, following his last attack with a star shattering punch that caught Akira right in the chest, then a kick to the ribs that sent him flying. Akira somersaulted in the air, just in time to catch an energy blast in the face. The ensuing explosion created a nova flare, and Gohan followed it up with the biggest Masenko blast of his life, which added to the explosion and blinded everyone outside the ring temporarily. Even Master Roshi, with his opaque glasses, had to turn his eyes away.  
  
Vegeta, who did not need to use his eyes to see what was happening, was amused. A surprising move by Kakarott's brat had given him a temporary advantage. I believed only Nameks could perform the eye-beam attack, but it seems that this pup learned more than even his green-skinned mentor knew, he thought. If I'm not mistaken, however, our young wildcard is not completely out of the fight yet.  
  
And he wasn't. As the luminiscence died out, Akira was still in the air, his arms crossed in front of him, the forearms somewhat burnt and blistered, but not bleeding. He was breathing heavily, the exertion of blocking Gohan's energy attack apparent on his face. The battle was taking a toll on him, but no less could be said about Gohan. Sweat ran down his face like a fountain, and he was as short of breath as Akira. He couldn't remember having fought so fiercely since his first fight with Vegeta, way back when. Of course, the power levels were nowhere near as great, but the effort just as grinding and desperate.  
  
- What the heck happened? Gohan's not using his Mystical Power! He should have been able to wipe the floor with him by now!-, Goten said, watching the fight with sharp eyes.  
  
That was the same question on Trunks' and Uub's minds. Gohan had the ability to fight all the time on a level of power that exceded Super Saiyajin 3. He'd gained this ability through a strange ritual performed by Dai Kaio-Shin, greatest amongst the gods of the galaxy, back when Gohan's tremendous potential was needed in order to defeat Uub's prior incarnation. It was called the Mystical Level, and it drew out all of his latent biological and spiritual potential. No one but Gohan knew how he accessed it, but they expected it would be enough to beat anyone short of Gokuu or Vegeta in Super Level 4.  
  
- Do you think he's playing with Akira?-, Trunks asked. Goten shook his head.  
  
- Gohan, play with an opponent? Get real! I don't get it. Maybe he's saving it, you know? Sort of like, try to beat Akira while transforming, then wait until the final fight and surprise his opponent with his real, ultimate power!  
  
- Well, maybe... but-, Trunks said.- Gohan seems to be having a heck of a lot of trouble beating Akira. I'm not sure if he can beat him as he is. Maybe he's got a new technique under his sleeve, which he's banking on to get him through as he is?  
  
- Perhaps. Or it may be something far worse-, Uub said, and everyone turned to stare at him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
-It is, after all, a magical thing, Mr. Popo. And as Kamisama, I am well acquainted with all matters magical-, said Dende of Namek-sei, otherwise known as Kamisama, Kami to his friends, God to most people.  
  
-Then enlighten me, O Green One-, muttered Popo, Heaven's Palace's immortal assistant. He could not have held back a note of sarcasm in his voice even if he'd tried. Another lecture on a topic that he knew by heart was coming on, as was becoming increasingly more frecuent with this young Kamisama. Ever since he'd gained an interest in the World Archives, a compilation of every event and oddity that occurred on Earth, Dende had become the most annoying smart-ass he'd ever known. Not even his predecessor had been so bad, snooty as though he may have been, bless his (their, whatever) soul. Although this may have been because the past Kami had removed his evil side, which contained all the self-importance and bad pride. This one would have trouble unless he kept them in check. But, how do you tell God that no one likes a know-it-all?  
  
-It's really very simple, you see-, continued Dende, not hearing (or not wanting to hear) Mr. Popo's cheek.- The Mystical ritual that Dai Kaiou-shin performed on Gohan opened a mystical shortcut to his powers. It used magical powers to create a lifeline to a deeper level of Gohan's potential.  
  
-This would be analogous to digging a mine shaft into the earth to reach a gold mine, no?-, said Popo, playing along for Kami's amusement.  
  
-Quite right! Very good, Mr. Popo.  
  
-Well, I do try, Your Greenness.  
  
-Following up on your mine shaft analogy, magic was used to hold the doorway open, just as wooden pillars and beams are used to keep the tunnels from caving in.  
  
-Aaah, I see...-, Popo said, acting as though he'd just figured out something new.  
  
-Yes! Just as wood deteriorates and fails, magic fades with time, particularly when this magic is used to channel the tremendous amount of power from deep within the core of a Saiyajin half-breed! Dai Kaiou-shin's power may be superb, but unless the Mystical link is renewed every now and then, it will fade, forcing Gohan to access his power the traditional way, training until he has the ability to transform!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Gohan was now regretting not having trained a hell of a lot more during the last five years. It had been quite a shock, really, trying to summon his full power about a year after his father's departure and, despite his best efforts, finding its totality to be about half of what it should have been. He'd consulted Vegeta ("What did you expect, you lazy brat? You waste your life with your nose inside books while your body becomes soft and weak, and actually have the nerve to ask me why you've turned into a wimp? Feh! Out of my sight, before I decide to see just how weak you've become!"), Krillin ("Gee, I don't know, Gohan. Maybe it's some kind of age thing, you know? I mean, after I hit forty-five, I started getting winded a lot more, and I hurt like hell after working out. Maybe it happens sooner for half- saiyans, you lose some power. But hey, if I had half your power, I wouldn't complain!"), Bulma ("Hmm... well, I've run CAT scans, blood tests, dna scans, bio-spectral analysis, psychic probes and spiritual probes, and nothing suggests any good reason for your power loss, Gohan. Are you sure this isn't just depression? Maybe it's a psychological thing, so soon after losing Gokuu. If you want, I could refer you to dad's shrink..."), Master Roshi ("What? Power loss? Ooooh, I see, marital problems, huh? The little one-eyed warrior's let you down? Not being able to do the horizontal tango? Well, don't worry, kid, that happens to lots of people! Heck, I haven't had one naturally since... Hey! Where you goin'!?"), and, through the aid of Uranai-baba, Piccolo ("I think Rou Kaioushin knows something about it, but the old bastard won't tell me a damned thing. He just chuckles and says that things are more interesting this way. Whatever the hell that means. I have half a mind to put the old goat through a wall, but I don't think that'd get me anywhere.") Finally, he'd had the wit to ask Dende, and he'd come up with his theory. It made sense, actually. After all, Rou Kaioushin didn't say the effects of the Mystical Boost would last forever. It was likely just a temporary fix to a current problem, i.e. Majinn Buu. So he'd had to start training from scratch. He'd put himself through the grinder, and managed to get his power almost up to the level in which Gokuu had been when he transformed into Super Saiyajin 3 back during the Buu crisis. He had a feeling that his father had been at the limit of the power that SS3 could provide. Gohan was currently between the basic SS3 beginning level (at which Goten and Trunks were) and maximum SS3 power.  
  
Which Vejiita had attained. Which Akira may easily be at, as well.  
  
This is not good. I'm not gonna be able to beat him like this. I'm gonna start losing power very soon.  
  
He looked at Akira. The youth's breathing was beginning to become normal once more, and the confident smile had returned to his face. His eyes hadn't lost the excited glimmer they had in the beginning. In fact, they seemed brighter, as if the difficulty of the battle made him even happier to be fighting it.  
  
Man, I almost wish he were some kind of deranged, evil lunatic... that way I could actually get really angry and juice myself up, like I did against Raditz and Cell... but there's no way I can get that pissed against this kid...  
  
...  
  
...hey, wait a minute...  
  
Gohan lowered his arms. The smile faded from Akira's face, to be replaced by a quizzical look.  
  
- Huh?! Hey, you're not giving up, are you?! Please tell me you're not giving up!!-, Akira said, sounding extremely disappointed. Gohan chuckled, an almost sad smile creeping onto his face.  
  
-Heh... you're not gonna be sorry you said that in a second, kid. I really don't wanna do this, but all my family and friends are looking, and it'd be embarrasing if I lost in front of them. So, then-, Gohan said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.- GET READY!!!  
  
-WHAA!!! You were holding out on me!! You're gonna use some secret technique!!- ALL RIGHT THEN!!! BRING IT ON!!!  
  
Gohan's ki flared. His whole body flashed... and two Gohans remained where there once was only one. Akira face faulted and almost fell over.  
  
-Hey! I thought you were gonna do something fun! This isn't even Tenshinhan's technique, this is just regular body division!  
  
The two Gohans didn't answer. They turned to face each other, and stared deeply into each other's eyes, their expressions like blank walls.  
  
- Huh?-, Goten and Trunks said in unison.  
  
- What the hell is this, a staring contest?-, a random man in the audience grumbled. The entire crowd began booing and jeering, calling for the fighting to resume. It became so loud that no one could even hear themselves think.  
  
For each Gohan, however, everything was deathly quiet. He had long ago learned to block the entire world from his mind when he needed to concentrate. It was necessary when practicing deep hypnosis. All each one knew was the deep blackness of the other's eyes. All they heard was the ringing of a bell, coming from the other's mind. All they saw was the myriad images that flooded their minds. Their hearts began to beat faster and faster. Every image flashed no longer than a millisecond. Every one was a scene of violence. And each one was perpetrated by the same man.  
  
Cell.  
  
Gohan's ki began to fluctuate. It spiked, then normalized. Image. Spike, Normalize. Image. Spike, Normalize. Vegeta being killed by Cell. Spike, normalize. Trunks being killed by Cell. Spike, normalize. Piccolo being killed by Cell. SPIKE. Akira's face. Spike. Goten being killed by Cell. Spike, spike. Gokuu being killed by Cell. SPIKE. Akira's face. Spike. Chi Chi being killed by Cell. SPIKE. Akira's face. Spike. Videl being killed by cell. SPIKE, SPIKE. Pan being killed by Cell. SPIKE, SPIKE, SPIKE, SPIKE...  
  
Akira's face. SPIKE. Cell's face. SPIKE.  
  
Both Gohan's teeth were grinding so hard they could have crushed atoms. They merged back together, and one Gohan was left,, his head lowered and his eyes closed. Slowly, he turned towards Akira. He opened his eyes.  
  
In his eyes, Akira was gone. In front of him, arms crossed, face contorted into a sickly grin, stood Cell.  
  
Gohan screamed. It wasn't just the warrior's battle cry. It was the cry of a heart filled with anger and hatred without bounds. His ki turned into a monster of power that caused the Pocket Cube to strain despite its enhancements. Everyone's eyes in the fighters' lounge shot open, even Vejiita's. No words came to Akira's mouth.  
  
- W- Wha...!!!- He stammered, his eyes almost jumping out of their orbits. The amount of power coming from Gohan was overwhelming! It was like looking straight at the heart of the Big Bang itself! And the intent! It was so aggressive... not like Gohan at all!  
  
Vejiita was beyond himself with shock. What the...!?! No one can raise their ki level that much in one second!!! This brat's power has grown tenfold!!! And why so aggressive, all of a sudden?!? Unless...  
  
In the VIP box, Pan, much like everyone else, was frightened at the violent monster her father had become. Daddy! What happened to you!?!  
  
Akira was asking himself the same question. Gohan was looking at him with eyes full of hatred. He was completely berserk, out of his mind with anger. That explained the ridiculous power increase, but, why was he so angry?  
  
-CEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!- Gohan roared. In the nanosecond between the yell and Gohan's attack, Akira had time to think ...Cell...? OH, SH--  
  
And then his whole world was pain. He barely registered Gohan's movement as he doubled over after being punched in the gut with devastating force. The pain in his abdomen was quickly replaced by a crushing jolt that struck his chin as Gohan's knee struck it. He barely flew up a couple of feet before Gohan was on top of him, delivering a double fisted smash to the back of his head that sent him crashing into the ground. He bounced a couple of centimeters before he was kicked in the ribs and rocketed to the side of the platform, with Gohan right behind him.  
  
Suddenly, Akira somersaulted, his ki flaring like a star, and shot a devastating kamehameha right in Gohan's face. The elder warrior zoomed out of sight, however, and reappeared behind a stunned Akira, smashing him with a crushing kick to the temple. Before Akira could even recoil from the impact, Gohan kicked him again in the ribs, rocketing him again against the other side.  
  
Trunks and Goten could barely bear to watch. All they could see was Akira getting beaten from all sides by what they knew was Gohan moving faster than they could see, but seemed to be nothing but thin air. Uub and Vejiita, however, were following Gohan's movements, however shocked or irritated they seemed. Akira was trying to put up a fight, but however he tried, he couldn't hit Gohan, nor could he block any of his attacks.  
  
- Dude, this is grizzly...- Trunks said, wincing.- It's all over. Gohan's gonna pound him into the floor. But... why does Gohan think Akira is Cell?  
  
- It's self-hypnosis-, Vejiita said. They all turned to look at him.  
  
- What? How do you know that?-, asked Trunks.  
  
- It's an old warrior's trick. It was invented in the planet Beraseruku- sei. Using a mirror, warriors hypnotize themselves into believing that they are invincible, and go into battle without fear of death. Gohan, however, used it to make himself believe that he's fighting Cell. All of his hatred for Cell, his fears and regret are fueling his power. Hah!-, he laughed, a wicked grin spreading across his face.- I gotta say, I'm impressed. I can't believe he came to invent a version of the Berserker trick by himself, much less that he'd have the balls to actually use it.  
  
- B- but..! If his mind is gone, Gohan might just kill Akira!!- Goten exclaimed. Vejiita just raised one eyebrow, in a so, what's your point? expression. Goten turned to the fight.- No! Gohan! If you kill Akira you'll never forgive yourself!! GOHAN!!!  
  
Gohan couldn't hear him. If he could have seen himself, he would have been horrified at what he'd done. He hadn't intended to go fully berserk. He'd merely hoped that the hypnosis would only cause some of his anger towards Cell be temporarily transferred to Akira in order to gain more power. However, tiredness combined with an extremely altered ki and amateur-level knowledge of hypnosis caused him to completely bury his mind beneath his anger, and turn into a supremely powerful killing machine. He punched Akira again in the face, which sent the younger warrior flying towards the floor.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Akira twisted in mid-air and landed on his feet. He was panting heavily and wheezing. Blood was poring from several cuts on his face and body. He assessed himself. Several of his ribs were broken, and he was pretty sure that he was bleeding internally.  
  
- AKIRA!!! THROW IN THE TOWEL, MAN!!! GOHAN'S GONNA KILL YOU!!!- Trunks shouted. Vejiita scoffed.  
  
- Don't be a fool, Trunks. He won't surrender.  
  
- But dad!!! Gohan's gone!!! He's gonna tear Akira to pieces!!  
  
- He won't give up, not as long as Gohan's mind is still warped like that. The only way to restore Gohan is by shocking him out of the hypnosis, and the only way to do that is by defeating him. Or his opponent himself dying. Which would equally destroy Gohan. Akira knows this. He won't give up. Besides-, Vejiita smiled.- he's not even used his full power yet.  
  
-Huh?!? Who? Gohan? Or Akira?-, Goten asked. Vejiita didn't answer. He just stared smiling at the fighters, who had stopped and were eyeing each other intensely.  
  
Gohan's eyes were blank spaces. His teeth were grinding against each other hard enough for Akira to hear. Suddenly, he launched himself against Akira...  
  
...who had put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.  
  
Gohan paused. He turned around and shot a beam that a nanosecond ago would have blasted Akira had he not again disappeared, the two fingers still on his forehead.  
  
Vejiita grinned at this. The kid was teleporting. TELEPORTING!!! And not only that, his ki was starting to shoot up. It wasn't as great as Gohan's, but it could get there, given time.  
  
But time was something that Gohan wasn't going to give him. Frustrated, he let his ki burst outwards with a savage cry, creating a fireball that consumed all within the much strained Cube. When all settled back, Akira was kneeling on the floor clutching his side, bleeding from a million open sores. He'd been caught by the fireball as he reappeared, while his ki was still much lower than Gohan's. His eyes burning, he opened them to see Gohan flying towards him, fist cocked back, eyes burning with evil intent.  
  
Vejiita closed his eyes. That's it. He can't raise his ki to its maximum level fast enough. He's dead.  
  
And then, the world went crazy. Gohan screamed. Akira screamed. The laws of physics were discarded within the Cube as an explosion of power only seen in the collision of stars took place. The Cube, its limits exceeded, exploded. And for the terrifyed crowd, all went white. Pan, along with everyone in the VIP box and the stadium, screamed. She clutched her mother and closed her eyes, expecting these to be the final seconds of her existence.  
  
When the brightness beyond her eyelids faded, she opened them fully expecting to see Enma-Dai-Ou-Sama sitting behind his huge desk (which is how Gokuu had once described him.) What she saw, however, was a long, golden mane, falling off a small, extremely muscled man's head. Vejiita?, she thought. Uub was hovering beside him, glowing. The stadium was intact, if only extremely dusty, while a cloud of steam engulfed the arena.  
  
As the cloud of smoke faded and the crowd calmed down, Pan realized what happened. Just as the Cube exploded, Vejiita and Uub had flown between the crowd and the explosion. Fully powered, they extended their kis and blocked the blast, rechanneling it towards space. Concern for their lives was then replaced by another. Daddy!!! Akira!!!  
  
The steam cleared. A lone figure was standing on the platform. It was Gohan- -  
  
NO!!! DADDY!!! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM!!! OH NONONONONO---  
  
--who staggered, then fell flat on his face.  
  
... what?...  
  
Looking around, she saw Vejiita staring at the sky, a strange look of relief on his face. Her eyes turned skywards...  
  
...where, twenty feet above the ground, hovered Akira, a smile of triumph plastered on his face despite the copious bleeding he suffered.  
  
He's alive.... HE'S ALIVE!!! OH, THANK KAMI!!!  
  
Master Roshi popped up from a secret door on the floor. He jumped on the platform, and checked Gohan for a pulse.  
  
-HE'S UNCONSCIOUS!!!! AKIRA WINS THE MATCH!!!!!!!!  
  
The crowd exploded into cheers. Chi Chi, Pan, Videl, Marron, Bra and Bulma where in a massive group-hug, crying their eyes out. Krillin was crying too, but out of pain rather than joy. Juuhachigou was still apoligizing after having crushed every bone in his hand while holding it in a moment of fright. The old announcer had passed out long ago. In the fighters' waiting room, Goten and Trunks were hugging and jumping up and down.  
  
Akira smiled. He put up two shaking fingers in a peace signe.  
  
-... su... SUGOIIIIII!!!!!!-, he yelled. Then his eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell to the platform.  
  
-AKIRA!!!!-, everyone screamed. Everyone jumped out of their places and rushed onto the platform. Bulma took his pulse.  
  
-He's still alive, but they're both in very bad shape! We need to get them to the regen tanks, pronto!  
  
Medics were on the scene in a second. The two men were put on stretchers and taken to the infirmary, with everyone following right behind. Everyone except for Vejiita. He just stared after, smiling.  
  
Teleport... AND that... It's you, isn't it...  
  
Vejiita was sure. Just as Gohan was about to strike Akira, faster than anyone save for himself and Uub to see, something unexpected happened.  
  
The younger fighter's ki had exploded. His aura had turned from a bright white to a blazing crimson.  
  
Akira had executed Kaiou-Ken.  
  
AKIRA DEFEATED THE BERSERK GOHAN BY USING KAIOU-KEN!!!! BUT HOW CAN THE YOUNG WARRIOR KNOW THIS TECHNIQUE EXCLUSIVE TO GOKUU!?! 


End file.
